


Лучше быть живым волком, чем мертвым львом

by Windwave



Category: The Grey (2011)
Genre: Drama, First Time, Fix-It, M/M, OMC LOOKS LIKE JACK ROLLINS SORRY NOT SORRY, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Сдавшись и решив не бороться за свою жизнь дальше, Джон Диаз не мог представить, что вместо смерти от волчьих клыков он встретится с другими волками - о которых не снимают научно-популярные передачи, и о существовании которых едва ли кто-нибудь знает.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Лучше быть живым волком, чем мертвым львом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> ЭТО ДИАЗ (НЕТ, НЕ РАМЛОУ)  
> https://i.imgur.com/BbGE2fS.jpg  
> А ЭТО ВОЛК (НЕТ НЕ ДЖЕК РОЛЛИНЗ НО ПОХОЖ :З  
> https://i.imgur.com/YSnrk5n.jpg
> 
> текст начинается в момент последнего кадра с Джоном Диазом, показанным в фильме  
> https://i.imgur.com/L2zSPSZ.jpg
> 
> написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

Под тяжелыми волчьими лапами захрустели припорошенные снегом камни.  
Диаз не хотел умирать.  
Он говорил себе — беззвучно, а потом — прерывистым шепотом, что не боится, и с силой сжимал в ладони рукоять ножа. Хотя многие говорили, что он идиот, Диаз им не был и прекрасно понимал, что может вонзить нож в шею одного волка, убить его прежде, чем острые зубы доберутся до его горла, но следом обязательно придут другие.  
За лесной грядой, к северу, упирались в небо серо-белые громады гор, и умирать, глядя на них, было хорошо.   
Но умирать не хотелось.   
Шумное звериное дыхание приблизилось, и Диазу показалось, что оно уже обожгло ухо, а острые клыки вот-вот сомкнутся на шее. Он вскинулся и замер, осознав, что зверя рядом нет. Тот отступил — его силуэт четко выделялся на фоне белоснежного снега.  
За спиной Диаза раздалось приглушенное рычание. Он сглотнул, сжал рукоять ножа так, что заныла ладонь, и медленно повернул голову.  
Там, где река перекатывалась через мелководье, стояли волки. Десяток, может больше — плотная, ощерившаяся стая, возглавлял которую крупный серый зверь с рыжеватыми подпалинами.   
Диаз хрипло, лающе рассмеялся.   
— Не сдох от одних ублюдков, так сдохну от других. Ну, подходите!  
Серый волк посмотрел на него и сделал шаг вперед.  
От страха, усталости и боли перед глазами плыло, и Диаз поморгал.   
А когда вновь посмотрел на волков, то вместо вожака, по колено в ледяной воде, стоял высокий обнаженный человек. Густая рыжеватая борода и спутанные волосы скрывали черты его лица, а на плечах, боках и груди виднелись старые рваные шрамы.  
— Я умираю, — Диаз с трудом облизнул пересохшие губы. — Умираю и галлюцинирую, это просто агония моего ебаного подыхающего мозга.   
Он откинулся затылком о бревно, возле которого сидел, и закрыл глаза. Под босыми человеческими ногами камни хрустели куда тише. Диаз почувствовал прикосновение горячих пальцев к лицу, а потом его подхватили на руки. Где-то внизу плескалась вода, рядом скользили огромные волчьи силуэты, пахло мокрой шерстью.  
— Ебаная галлюцинация, — скорее подумал, чем прошептал он прежде, чем соскользнуть в липкую, холодную темноту беспамятства. Он выныривал из нее несколько раз, но все вокруг казалось нереальным, слишком неправильным: вот он лежит на спине огромного волка, лицом в густую колкую шерсть, мир вокруг мерно покачивается, и хрустит под лапами снег. А вот — уже ничего не покачивается, и на Диазе нет одежды, а вокруг — горячо и мягко, пахнет шерстью, землей и немного кровью, и слышится мерное тяжелое дыхание, а он еще почему-то жив. Но темнота возвращалась, и Диаз вновь тонул в ней, пока, наконец, не очнулся от прикосновения теплых пальцев к своему лицу.  
Он резко открыл глаза.   
Болела нога, во рту пересохло и все тело казалось окоченевшим, но он был жив. А над ним склонился человек. Тот самый, которого Диаз видел у реки, только теперь волосы были убраны назад, а рыжеватая борода — неаккуратно сбрита.   
— Я в Анкоридже? — Звуки собственного голоса показались Диазу больше похожими на карканье подыхающей вороны.  
Человек нахмурился. У него были светлые глаза (левый — чуть косил) и вытянутое скуластое лицо. И никакой одежды.  
— В логове, — наконец проговорил он, медленно проговаривая каждый слог. Затем взял с пола побитую жестяную кружку, а второй рукой — подхватил Диаза под затылок и слегка приподнял, поднеся ее к губам и позволив жадно глотать холодную талую воду.  
Когда не осталось ни капли, человек уложил Диаза на место и чуть отстранился, глядя на него спокойными светлыми глазами.  
— Логово, — повторил за ним Диаз, глядя на сложенный из кривоватых веток свод шалаша над головой. Он запретил себе думать о том, что видел перед тем, как провалиться в беспамятство — о волках на реке и о том, как за один шаг серый зверь превратился в человека. — Ладно, кто я такой, чтобы запрещать лесорубам называть свой лагерь логовом.  
Он хрипло рассмеялся, но в следующий момент смех застрял в горле, когда ему на горло легла тяжелая ладонь и сдавила.  
— Не лесорубы, — человек склонился над ним, и его голос, до этого негромкий и мягкий, сейчас напоминал рычание. — Стая. Логово стаи.   
— Ладно, ладно… — Диаз судорожно закивал, а потом, когда хватка разжалась, шумно втянул в себя воздух. — Как скажешь, приятель.  
Взяв кружку, человек поднялся, и Диаз лишь тогда осознал, что тот обнажен, а сам он укрыт собственным пальто, грязным и помятым, а под спиной — тоже его одежда, кинутая на груду сосновых иголок.  
С каждой секундой это все меньше походило на лесной лагерь ебанутых лесорубов — пусть даже они называют себя стаей.  
— Эй, куда ты? — Диаз шевельнулся, пытаясь приподняться, но лодыжка и колено вспыхнули болью, и он со стоном повалился обратно. — Где находится это твое логово? И как тебя зовут?  
Ответа он не дождался; человек молча откинул со входа в шалаш завесу — кажется, это было старое одеяло, и выскользнул наружу.   
Пережив пару мучительных минут прежде, чем нога перестала болеть, Диаз заставил себя аккуратно сесть. Но только, чтобы обнаружить, что на нем тоже нет одежды — и при этом в сложенном из веток шалаше ему не холодно, словно снаружи не была убивающая людей зима, а поздняя весна. Но нет — Диаз посмотрел на свои руки: они были чуть исхудавшими за время их выматывающего путь от места крушения, но никак не походили на руки того, кто пролежал в беспамятстве несколько месяцев.  
Выругавшись, Диаз лег обратно, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям: чувства голода не было, как и желания отлить — но это все придет позже, когда тело окончательно проснется.   
Главное, он был жив. Смотрел в потолок, дышал, чесал заросшие густой щетиной щеки, тогда как остальные были мертвы. Берк, Фланнери, Эрнандез, Талгет — все они. Застонав, Диаз перевернулся на бок и съежился, ощущая, как подступает к горлу сухая желчь. Его сотрясали пустые спазмы, и когда на плечо легла горячая ладонь, он вздрогнул.   
Послышался знакомый голос:  
— Вода.  
Человек перевернул Диаза на спину, помог сесть и напоил, не обращая внимания на попытки самостоятельно взять кружку.  
— Какой сейчас месяц?  
Несмотря на то, что едва ли прошло больше одного дня с момента, как он потерял сознание на берегу реки, Диазу важно было услышать ответ.  
— Снежный.  
— Да блядь. Ты издеваешься?  
Человек молча посмотрел на него — только крылья носа раздувались, когда он жадно втягивал в себя воздух, хоть в нем ничем и не пахло.  
— В натуре издеваешься. Ладно. Хуй с ним, с месяцем. Как вы меня нашли?  
— Твой запах.  
— Мой, блядь, запах?  
Диаз был готов к чему угодно, но не к тому, что к нему подадутся, оказавшись практически вплотную, и шумно втянут воздух рядом с его ухом, а потом — также громко выдохнут, обдав кожу теплым дыханием.  
— Я узнал его. И пришел.   
Поверх потрепанной ткани пальто упал коричневый бумажник. Диазу не нужно было открывать его, чтобы понять, чей он.  
— И его тоже узнал.  
— Где…   
Внутри все было на месте: водительское удостоверение, влажные от снега купюры. Диаз сглотнул скользкий комок, вставший поперек горла.  
— Где ты его нашел? Блядь, постой… Оттуэй и Хенрик! Где они? Они живы? Они здесь?  
Человек, морщившийся все сильней с каждым вопросом, встряхнулся, словно промокший зверь.  
— Он убил вожака стаи. Не моей. Теперь он — их.  
Диаз со стоном уткнулся лицом в ладони. Спрашивать о том, кто такой «он» и что стало со вторым ушедшим вниз по реке, было также бессмысленно, как и о том, какой сейчас месяц. Надавив пальцами на глазницы, Диаз помассировал их, а потом поднял голову.   
— Я хочу выйти наружу.   
Он ожидал возражений — или очередного молчания, но не того, что человек рывком стащит с него пальто и положит горячую ладонь поверх отвратительно распухшего колена, а потом невесомо ощупает посиневшую лодыжку.   
— Да посрать, — Диаз поморщился, — не выйду, так выползу, руки пока целы.  
Человек сморщил нос, слегка приподняв верхнюю губу — зубы у него были ровные, крупные, а потом отсел от Диаза, замерев на корточках и молча глядя на него.  
Завернувшись в пальто, Диаз попытался приподняться, как можно меньше тревожа травмированную ногу. То и дело вздрагивая от боли, он кое-как поднялся. Чужой пристальный взгляд раздражал.  
Подволакивая ногу, он дохромал до завешивающего выход одеяла и, резко откинув его, шагнул вперед.  
Диаз успех выдохнуть, а вдохнуть — нет: горло словно перехватили удавкой, а по позвоночнику и рукам разлился ледяной ужас.  
Черные скалы тянулись по обе стороны от маленького шалаша — ущелье начиналось сразу за ним и дальше расширялось. Неподалеку из трещины между камней сочилась вода, собираясь в крохотное озерцо, над которым клубился туман. Из озерца дальше по ущелью вытекал ручей, петляя между валунами и сложенными между ними шалашами — такими же легкими, кособокими, как и тот, из которого вышел Диаз.  
Земля под ногами была теплой, бесснежной, но он ничего этого не замечал, силясь сделать хоть один вдох.  
Вокруг были волки.   
Они лежали на валунах пониже, сидели на краю затянутого туманом озера, выглядывали из ближайший шалашей — и все золотистые глаза были обращены на Диаза. Он занес ногу, чтобы сделать шаг назад, но замер, почувствовав за спиной движение.   
И медленно обернулся.  
Человек вышел из шалаша следом, и теперь стоял напротив, молча глядя на него.  
— Что…   
Сделав еще шаг вперед, он замер напротив Диаза, оказавшись на полголовы выше него.   
— Я же сказал. Логово. Моей стаи.  
Последнее слово он почти прорычал. По лицу пробежала судорога, глаза закатились, а ладони скрючились, словно птичьи лапы с когтями. Обнаженное тело вздрогнуло, а потом кожа беззвучно пошла трещинами, словно кто-то вел по ней невидимым ножом. И сквозь эти трещины что-то пробивалось, словно трава — сквозь лежалый снег весной. Тело будто бы сминалось внутрь самого себя, рвались и перекручивались мышцы, кости — ломались, но все, что слышал Диаз, было лишь оглушительное биение крови в ушах.  
Кожа человека лопнула, и всю скрючившуюся фигуру затянуло жесткой серой шерстью. С беззвучным, но таким ощутимым даже на вид хрустом сдвинулись скулы и челюсть, а зубы удлинились.   
Встряхнувшись, огромный серый, с рыжими подпалинами, волк поднялся с земли.  
Диаз же осел на нее, судорожно втягивая в себя ставший ледяным воздух. Он вздрогнул, когда волк подошел ближе, и еще раз, когда мокрый нос ткнулся в щеку, а горячее звериное дыхание обожгло шею.  
Спасительная темнота наступила мгновенно. 

***

Над головой был кривоватый свод маленького шалаша.  
Диаз смотрел на перевязанные веревкой места схождения веток и мечтал проснуться. Мечтал, чтобы все это: падение самолета, снежная буря, крики умирающих людей, идущие по их следу волки, а главное — люди, оборачивающиеся в зверей — все оказалось сном. Он отчаянно желал сейчас проснуться на станции, с раскалывающейся головой и похмельной тошнотой, но только чтобы всего этого не было.   
Сколько он так лежал, глядя пустыми глазами перед собой, Диаз не знал — часы с маячком он отдал Оттуэю — нет, Джону — перед тем, как они с Хенриком ушли вниз по реке. Он бы и дальше так лежал, трусливо прячась от встречи с тем, что скрывалось за стенами шалаша, но желудок стягивало от голода, и в какой-то момент Диаз заставил себя сесть. Стянув с себя пальто, все так же служившее одеялом, он посмотрел на ногу; колено было перемотано старыми, но чистыми тряпками, а лодыжка — зафиксирована в собранной из веток шине.  
— Волки не лечат тех, кого собираются убить, верно? — Спросил Диаз сам себя. А потом вздрогнул, осознав безумие мысли о том, что волки способны лечить. Что волки могут оборачиваться в людей. Или люди — в них.  
Уткнувшись лицом в ладони, он беззвучно застонал.  
За сорок лет своей жизни Джон Диаз повидал много всякого дерьма, да и сам был тем еще дерьмом, и в тюрьму попал не просто так. А когда вышел из нее, даже не попытался наладить новую жизнь, а подался на край света, где никого не интересовало, что привело его на буровые станции посреди бескрайних снежных пустошей Аляски.   
Но ничего из того, что он видел, не было и близко похоже на выламывающегося из тела человека огромного волка.  
Вновь застонав, Диаз яростно растер ладонями лицо, а потом поднялся на ноги. Сделать несколько шагов, отделяющих его хрупкое убежище от черного ущелья, было невыносимо тяжело, а когда он шагнул наружу, то сразу встретился взглядом с внимательными светлыми глазами.   
— Ты ждал, пока я проснусь?  
Человек — Диаз отчаянно не хотел думать о том, что он на самом деле оборотень — не шевельнулся, продолжив сидеть на плоском камне рядом с шалашом.   
— Услышал и пришел.  
Спросить, зачем он пришел, хотелось неимоверно. Диаз облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Мне нужно отлить. И умыться.   
Он мало что знал о волках, но все животные оставляют везде свои метки, верно? И то, что он оставит свою — безумие, как ебаное безумие думать о таком — поверх чужой, может разозлить их.  
Человек чуть склонил голову на бок. Справа на подбородке у него был шрам, выглядящий на заросшем рыжей щетиной лице как просека в лесу.   
— Там, — он указал куда-то за спину Диазу. Тот обернулся. Черные скалы не сходились полностью за шалашом и змеились узкими расщелинами, в которые можно было пройти. Чувствуя спиной чужой взгляд, Диаз скрылся в одной из них — в ней пахло сыростью, холодом и мокрой землей. Облегчившись, он вернулся и лишь тогда осознал, что не видит ни одного волчьего силуэта в ущелье.  
— Где… — он сглотнул, — остальные?  
— Сказал уйти. Ты пахнешь страхом.   
— И пятью днями ебаной гонки за жизнь посреди ебаной снежной пустыни. Можно? — Диаз ткнул пальцем в затянутое паром озеро.   
Отсутствие других волков немного, но успокаивало. Дождавшись молчаливого кивка, он стащил с себя пальто и, осторожно ступая по мокрым камням, зашел в теплую воду. Повязка и шина промокли, напомнили о себе глубокие ссадины от когтей на спине, но Диаз просидел в воде долго. Возможно даже непозволительно долго, но когда он выбрался на берег, накинув пальто на мокрые плечи, все также неподвижно сидящий на камне человек ничем не выразил нетерпения или раздражения.  
— Как тебя зовут?   
Сморщив нос, человек издал низкий, рычащий звук, и Диаз, ощущая неприятный холод, скатывающийся от затылка по позвоночнику, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не схватить ближайший камень. Но нападать на него никто не собирался. Он прерывисто вздохнул.  
— Это твое имя, да? Мне будет сложновато его запомнить. Я могу звать тебя Волк?  
Человек снова сморщил нос и вздернул верхнюю губу, обнажив зубы — и слишком крупные, островатые клыки.   
«Он так смеется», — неожиданно осознал Диаз. При мысли о том, что он смог рассмешить оборотня — да, это, блядь, оборотень, и нужно смириться с этим — захотелось выпить.   
— Я — Диаз. Джон Диаз.  
— Знаю.  
— Ты знаешь мое имя, — в памяти всплыло то, что Волк сказал ему перед тем, как отдать бумажник. — И мой запах. Откуда?  
— Прочитал. И я был среди людей. На станции. В баре. Там много запахов. Но ты много дрался. И я запомнил твой.  
Скажи кто Диазу еще пару недель назад, что его пьяные потасовки — единственная отдушина на ебаной станции помимо алкоголя и редкого секса — когда-нибудь спасут ему жизнь, он бы рассмеялся. Сейчас смеяться не хотелось. Он попытался вспомнить, видел ли он хоть раз в баре Волка, но потом осознал, что если представить его одетым — в форменные карго-штаны и парку, с кружкой пива в руках, то его никак не отличить от других рабочих.  
— Но самолет упал далеко от реки. И те волки, что шли за нами… — Диаз замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох. Перед глазами встала оскаленная волчья морда, лицо фантомно обожгло пахнущим гнилым мясом и кровью дыханием. — Они тоже? Как ты?  
— Стая со скал. Да. Ненавидят вас.   
— А Оттуэй все твердил: это все потому что мы оказались рядом с их логовом. Но не будь его, они все равно бы напали, да?  
— Их логово было рядом. Ненавидят людей, — повторил Волк.   
Рядом с его камнем был другой, повыше, поросший сизым лишайником. Диаз присел на него, осторожно вытянув поврежденную ногу.  
— Вы оборотни, да?  
Это был второй по глупости вопрос в его жизни; первый он задал в восемнадцать лет, когда предложил своей тогдашней девушке, Сандре, выйти за него замуж.  
— Мы — волки. Но вы нас так зовете. Да.   
Диаз помолчал, раздумывая над следующим вопросом. Нет, он знал, что хочет спросить, просто не был уверен, готов ли услышать ответ.  
— И что теперь? Что со мной будет?  
Волк склонил голову на бок.  
— Вылечишь ногу. И отведем к людям.   
— Но я ведь могу рассказать им о вас.   
— Они не поверят. Не найдут. И я видел карту большого мира. Калифорния. Слишком далеко. Не смогу убить тебя.  
Диаз замер, ощущая, как вновь ползет по позвоночнику холодный, липкий страх. А затем он увидел, как Волк морщит нос и обнажает зубы.  
— Ты, блядь, пошутил, да? — Хрипло спросил он, нервно проведя костяшками пальцев по колючей от щетины щеке.   
Волк раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь к чему-то в воздухе; для Диаза они ничем странным не пах — только теплой водой, землей и камнями.  
— Ты испугался.  
Раньше Диаз бы ни за что не признался, что боится чего-то. Теперь он кивнул:  
— Пиздец как.  
— Плохо шучу. Сложно, — Волк спрыгнул с камня. Тусклое зимнее солнце бросало рыжеватые блики на его спутанные волосы. Диаз вновь поскреб щеку.  
— Там, у реки… У тебя была борода. А сейчас — хуево, скажу честно — но побрит. У тебя есть, — это звучало странно и глупо, но иначе сказать не получалось, — человеческие вещи?  
— Я хожу на станцию. Там надо быть как вы. Идем. Ты должен есть.  
— Одеться тоже было бы неплохо. И не ходить босиком. Куда вы дели мои ботинки?  
«И остальные вещи». Диаз помнил: у реки он держал в руке нож, но в шалаше не было его рюкзака, только кинутая поверх сосновых иголок одежда, пропахшая потом и кровью. При мысли о том, чтобы натянуть ее на себя, Диаза замутило, хотя особой чистоплотностью он никогда не отличался.  
Волк нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Идем.  
Дождавшись, пока Диаз поднимется с камня, он проследил, как тот, медленно и подволакивая ногу, делает пару шагов.  
— Я понесу тебя.  
— Нет, не понесешь, блядь, — вспыхнул Диаз. — Я сам могу идти.  
— Нога плохо заживет. Будешь хромой.  
Диаз остановился. Да, слова Волка звучали справедливо, но признаваться в этом не хотелось. И тем более не хотелось, чтобы его тащили, как калеку.  
— Ладно, — он развел руками. — Ладно, блядь. Неси.  
Когда Волк приблизился к нему, он слегка напрягся; память услужливо подкинула хруст костей и влажный звук прорывающейся сквозь кожу шерсти. И серую морду буквально в паре сантиметров от его лица.  
Тащил его Волк, взяв в охапку. Его шаг оставался ровным, хотя было заметно — ему тяжеловато; Диаз был ниже, но его уж точно никто не посмел бы назвать задохликом. Но все же Волк пытался быть аккуратным и падение на камни им не грозило.   
Заставив себя немного успокоиться, Диаз успел осмотреться.   
Вытекающий из озера ручей уходил вниз по ущелью и уже через три десятка шагов вливался в озеро побольше, над которым тоже клубился туман, а затем устремлялся дальше. Рядом со «своим» шалашом Диаз видел такие же маленькие, ютящиеся рядом с камнями, но чем дальше они шли, тем больше становились шалаши. Теперь ущелье, согреваемое теплыми источниками, действительно напоминало примитивную стоянку; где-то в стороне он даже заметил яркое пятно зелени — какие-то растения были высажены аккуратными рядками.  
— Я думал, вы живете, как звери. А тут только добавь электричество — и будет пригород Лос-Анджелеса.  
Волк поставил его на землю возле большого, хитро сплетенного из веток, шалаша, прикрытого сверху сосновыми лапами.   
— Это хорошо?  
— Это шутка. Но, да, хорошо.  
Глядя, как он «смеется», Диаз сам едва удержался от нервного смеха. Джон Диаз — главный юморист среди оборотней. Ебануться.  
«Но ты хотя бы жив», — сказал он сам себе. В горле застыл горький комок, и Диаз судорожно сглотнул. И зашел следом за Волком в шалаш, который выглядел таким же пустым, как и тот, где он очнулся.   
Обогнув сваленные по центру сосновые лапы — они, видимо, служили лежанкой, Волк остановился у связанной из прочных веток стойки, похожей на ту, которую использовали охотники для растягивания шкур. Только на ней висела одежда. Рядом на земле лежал старый брезентовый мешок. А еще — рюкзак Диаза.  
— Людские вещи, — Волк снял со стойки просторные рабочие штаны и мешковатую, потертую толстовку, и протянул их Диазу.   
— И мои, — он указал на свой рюкзак. — Я хочу их забрать.  
Не дождавшись возражение, он натянул толстовку и принялся за штаны. Те, к счастью, были велики на пару размеров и шина пролезла в просторную штанину.   
Рюкзак был цел и, кажется, его даже не открывали.   
Волк молча наблюдал за его действиями, а когда Диаз оделся и проверил свои вещи, то склонился над брезентовым мешком и после недолгих поисков вытащил оттуда консервную банку.   
— Откуда она у тебя? — Диаз взял предложенные консервы и повертел в руках. Фасоль. Даже не просроченная, хотя этикетка была сильно повреждена землей и водой.  
— От вас. Хожу на станцию. Не только в бар.  
Спрашивать, откуда у оборотня деньги, Диаз не стал. А Волк неожиданно продолжил.  
— Еще мы находим ваших погибших. Редко. И забираем, что можем.  
— Тех, кого убивают другие волки? Стая со скал, да? Ты их так назвал.  
— Они. Другие волки. И медведи. И зима. Люди замерзают быстро.  
Диаз вспомнил Берка, заснувшего на холоде и не проснувшегося больше никогда.  
— Значит, мне повезло, что у вас тут источники.   
Он вытряхнул из рюкзака походный набор, в котором нашлась складная вилка. У найденной в вещах какого-то погибшего путешественника — или, может, геологоразведчика — фасоли был вкус обычных консервов в томатном соусе. Никакого привкуса горечи или жалости к погибшим. Бессердечный ты ублюдок, Джон Диаз.   
Волк, устроившись на корточках неподалеку, молча наблюдал, как он жадно ест. В какой-то момент Диаз остановился и поднял на него глаза. Фасоли в банке оставалось немного.  
— Хочешь?   
— Людская еда странная, — отказываться Волк не стал. Вилку он держал в кулаке, но орудовал ею умело. — Сложная.  
Диаз уже собирался было спросить про сырое мясо, но почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, а только что съеденная фасоль встает поперек желудка. Он сам мог стать этим «мясом», не приди другая стая к реке.  
— Ты же… — он сглотнул, — не заказываешь в баре воду? Иначе ты точно стал бы самым приметным.  
— Пиво, — Волк по-звериному облизнул вилку и вернул ее Диазу. — Вкусно, но пахнет. Сильно. Охотиться потом сложно.  
— Тогда наверняка тебе не понравится карри. Воняет так, что пробирает даже людей. А «Джек», — он нашел на дне рюкзака маленькую бутылку бурбона, — я тебе даже предлагать не буду.  
Волк мог быть очень быстрым. Подавшись вперед, он перехватил запястье Диаза, с силой сжав его. Пальцы у него оказались на удивление тонкими, с коротко обломанными ногтями.  
— Нет. Не пьешь тут это. Плохой запах.   
Спорить с тем, кто может обратиться в волка весом с тебя самого — Диаз прекрасно помнил тяжесть навалившейся на него туши — не хотелось. Он дернул рукой, освобождаясь из хватки.  
— Ладно, блядь. Как скажешь.  
Спрятав бутылку обратно в рюкзак, Диаз покосился на Волка, но тот вновь сидел неподвижно и казался абсолютно спокойным. Поймав чужой взгляд, он склонил голову на бок и втянул воздух, широко раздувая ноздри.  
— Пахнешь теплой водой. Хороший запах. А «Джек» — плохой.  
— Ясно. Значит, тот шалаш стоит так далеко, чтобы я не вонял вам людьми?  
Когда Волк придвинулся к нему — плавно, словно перетекая с места на место — Диаз напрягся, но тот ничего больше не делал, только вновь принюхался.  
— Ты боишься. Стая беспокоится. Никогда не приводили сюда людей. Спасали. Но не сюда.   
За следующий вопрос Диаз мысленно обозвал себя трусом.  
— Надеюсь, они не попытаются сожрать меня от беспокойства? — Он рассмеялся, пытаясь показать, что на самом деле говорит это не всерьез. Только Волк шутку не понял. Резко вскочив на ноги, он принялся мерить шагами небольшое пространство шалаша — его своды оказались достаточно высокими, чтобы не приходилось пригибать голову — обходя Диаза кругами.  
Подобравшись, тот медленно сунул руку в рюкзак, нащупав лежащий поверх всех вещей нож. Но Волк не нападал — и не линял из человеческой кожи, только шумно дышал и слегка скалился. А потом сбивчиво проговорил.  
— Я вожак. Меня слушают! Мы не стая со скал. Не враги людям! Не охотимся на них! Ты боишься нас. Я чую.  
Диаз попытался разжать пальцы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг рукояти ножа, но ладонь будто окаменела.   
— Стая со скал сожрала дохуя неплохих чуваков, с которыми я работал, — он едва узнал свой голос: и без того хриплый, сейчас он вновь напоминал воронье карканье. — Да, блядь, я до усрачки боюсь волков, даже если знаю, что вы — не они.  
Из горла Волка вырвалось рычание. Он оскалился, а потом упал на четвереньки, выгнув спину — кожа на позвоночнике расползлась в стороны, выпуская клочья серой шерсти. Скрюченные пальцы вцепились в земляной пол, кости беззвучно смялись, а затем распрямились, выгибаясь в другом направлении.   
Выставив перед собой нож, Диаз отполз по земле к стене шалаша, и замер, хрипло дыша. Он смотрел, как большой серый волк поднимается на лапы и встряхивается, а потом делает шаг к нему. И замирает, едва-едва коснувшись шерстью ножа.  
— А я-то думал, звери не умеют врать.  
Волк склонил голову набок — так, как делал совсем недавно, еще будучи человеком. А потом коротко тявкнул; Диазу показалось, что как-то обиженно, но от ужаса ему могло померещиться все что угодно. Даже эмоции в звуках, издаваемых зверем.  
Поведя носом, волк сделал маленький шажок вперед — лезвие вошло в густую шерсть и уткнулось самым кончиком ему в грудь.  
Проверять, что будет быстрее — его удар или прыжок Волка, Диаз не хотел. Но и руку не опускал, скованный ледяным, липким ужасом. Издав еще один короткий звук, волк отпрянул, а потом выскочил из шалаша, оставив Диаза одного.  
И лишь когда прошел бесконечно долгий десяток минут — а может и часы, а Волк так и не вернулся, Диаз выронил из ладони нож. И откинулся затылком на обманчиво хрупкие стены шалаша, в отчаянии зажмурившись.  
— Сука, блядь. Блядь. Ебучие волки. Ебучая Аляска, — хрипло повторял он.   
Он долго просидел неподвижно у стены, вслушиваясь в тишину за пределами шалаша и ожидая, что в любой момент раздастся громкое волчье дыхание. Но ничего не происходило. Оборотни не пришли, чтобы забрать у Джона Диаза его никчемную жизнь.   
Когда тело наконец затекло от неподвижности, он шевельнулся. И подтянул к себе рюкзак, нашаривая бутылку.   
— Иди на хуй со своими правилами, — Волк, разумеется, был где-то далеко и не мог услышать его, но Диаз никогда не упускал возможность послать кого-нибудь. От выпитого почти залпом виски по телу разлилось тепло — обманчивое, быстро исчезающее, но ему большего и не нужно было.  
Бросив поверх волчьей лежанки пальто, он завернулся в него и прикрыл глаза, видя на обратной стороне век яркие, почти ослепляющие своей белизной снежные горные вершины. И если Волк все же решит убить его, то что же: у Диаза был его последний виски. И были горы. 

***

Ему снилось душное калифорнийское лето: слепящее солнце, неподвижный воздух, раскаленный асфальт. Правда, почему-то все вокруг пахло не терпкой океанской солью, а волчьей шерстью, землей и сухими сосновыми ветками.  
Диаз распахнул глаза.   
Тусклый дневной свет пробивался сквозь неплотное плетение сводов шалаша. К боку Диаза прижалось что-то большое, тяжелое, горячее, и когда он повернул голову, то встретился взглядом с желтыми волчьими глазами.  
В следующую секунду он ощутил разливающийся по телу холодный ужас; а спустя секунду — злость. Злость на себя самого.  
Страх не поможет ноге быстрее зажить.  
Страх не вернет погибших.  
Что толку бояться, если вокруг — снежная пустыня, безмолвные леса, голые скалы, и бежать ему некуда?  
Диаз вздохнул, и лежащий рядом Волк сморщил нос, а потом чихнул и прикрыл тяжелыми лапами морду, недовольно пофыркивая из-под них.   
— Не придуривайся. Я не выпил столько, чтобы от меня несло перегаром.  
Он, конечно, может бояться. Черт побери, он должен бояться, лежа нос к носу с волком, который оборачивается в человека.   
Но Диаз устал бояться.  
Протянув руку, он положил ладонь между широко расставленных острых ушей. Правое дернулось, но Волк не шевельнулся, продолжая пофыркивать из-под лап.  
На голове шерсть была короче и, кажется — Диаз не был уверен — мягче.   
— Я заслужил свой «Джек». Блядь, да я заслужил в три раза больше, и хуй ты мне что сделаешь за это, понял?  
Тряхнув головой, Волк сбросил с себя его ладони и поднялся. Рука Диаза не метнулась к ножу, чехол с которым висел на поясе — но для этого ему пришлось с силой стиснуть пальцы на ткани пальто, которым он укрывался.   
Внимательно посмотрев на него, Волк подался вперед, вновь чихнул и принялся медленно обнюхивать замершего Диаза. Мокрый нос то и дело касался кожи, теплое звериное дыхание щекотало волосы.   
— Если ты надеешься вынюхать мои тайные запасы выпивки, знай — ни хрена я тебе не дам.  
Волк шумно фыркнул ему на ухо и отошел в сторону. А потом серая, с рыжеватыми подпалинами, шкура начала слезать с него клочьями, обнажая кожу — нежно-розовую, будто едва-едва наросшую поверх ран. Прижались к голове, постепенно врастая в череп, острые уши, исчез хвост. Человеческие силуэт проступал из волчьего, и в какой-то момент Диазу вновь показалось, что он слышит хруст ломающихся и выворачивающихся костей, но все происходило в тишине, и Волк не издавал ни звука. Зрелище было не менее тошнотворным, чем оборот из человека в зверя, но Диаз не мог заставить себя отвернуться.   
Встряхнувшись, Волк поднялся на ноги.  
— Ты пахнешь моей лежанкой.  
— Заебись. Мне больше нравится думать, что и она теперь пахнет мной. И что с того?  
— Стая волнуется меньше.   
— Ты бывал на нашей станции, и не раз. А они? Как они ходят туда, если так беспокоятся из-за запаха человека?  
Волк отошел к брезентовому мешку, и Диаз с любопытством ждал, какие консервы от вытащит оттуда на этот раз.  
— Не все ходят. Не любят людей, не могут в людей.  
Диаз взял протянутую ему банку и озадаченно повертел ее в руках, пытаясь понять, что за подозрительно-оранжевая масса скрывается за стеклянными стенками. В отличие от вчерашней фасоли, этикетка была практически не потертой — на ней были нарисованы овощи, но вот алфавит был уж точно не английским. И не китайским. Русский, видимо? Где-то в паре сотен километров от их станции располагалась международная исследовательская база не то биологов, не то еще каких-то ебанутых любителей природы. Может, там бывали и русские ученые, а Волк спиздил у них запасы?   
— Что значит «не могут в людей»?  
Есть под пристальным взглядом усевшегося рядом на корточки Волка было не слишком приятно, но голод пересиливал все остальное, и Диаз промолчал.  
— Не умеют как я, — он стащил с Диаза пальто и принялся распутывать повязку на колене.  
— Блядь, а подождать, пока я доем, ты не можешь?  
Волк поднял на него глаза и слегка склонил голову на бок. Взгляд у него был настолько непонимающий, что Диаз махнул рукой.  
— Нет. Ничего. Значит, в твоей стае есть волки, есть ты… и есть те, кто как ты, но не любят людей?  
— Опасаются. Не любит — стая со скал.  
Оранжевая масса оказалась чем-то, похожим на овощное пюре. Холодным оно было омерзительно, но Диаз сомневался, что, попытайся он разогреть его на костре, вышло бы лучше на вкус.   
Пальцы у Волка были теплые, и поврежденное колено он ощупывал аккуратно, иногда склоняясь совсем близком к нему, чтобы обнюхать. Затем он принялся разматывать узлы на шине.  
Сидеть в тишине было невыносимо.  
— Я думал, вы должны тут все быть инуитами. Это их земли.  
Волк вскинул на него глаза, молча повел головой из стороны в сторону и, сочтя это за непонимание, Диаз пояснил:  
— Местные народы. Эскимосы. А ты сойдешь за местного в Калифорнии. Особенно если перестанешь нюхать людей.  
— Их стая живет ближе к большой воде. Я не могу не нюхать. Я так чую твою боль.  
Нога ныла куда меньше, но Диаз понимал: сейчас он все равно пройдет едва ли дальше ста шагов. Волк, заново собирающий шину, сморщил нос — над чем он смеется?.. — и продолжил.   
— И твой плохой «Джек».   
— Да ты заебал, — Диаз ухватился за протянутую руку и кое-как поднялся. — Когда мы доберемся до станции, я куплю в баре целую бутылку и залью тебе ее в глотку, чтобы ты перестал мне завидовать.  
Волк подставил ему плечо — крепкое, теплое, и помог выйти из шалаша.   
Хилое зимнее солнца спряталось за низкими облаками, грозившими перерасти в снежные тучи, но в согретом теплыми источниками ущелье ничего не намекало на приближающуюся бурю.  
— Нас не тронет, — Волк заметил направленный на облака взгляд Диаза. — Долго искал это место. Хорошее убежище.  
Вокруг было пусто — только какие-то птицы вспорхнули с камня, заметив их, но ниже по течению ручья Диаз разглядел силуэты — два волчий и один, кажется, женский. Все трое сидели у воды и, присмотревшись, он уловил отблеск рыбьей чешуи и ножа в руках у женщины.   
— Вы не только охотитесь, да? — Он мотнул головой туда, где находился «его» шалаш. — Я видел еще какие-то растения, вроде как сад.  
— У людей удобные руки, — Волк помахал перед его глазами ладонью с растопыренными пальцами. — Можно делать много. И большой мир. Вами быть интересно.  
Диаз шевельнул ногой, прислушиваясь к растекающейся вниз от колена боли, и поморщился. Но потом ухмыльнулся.  
— Налоги, кредиты, безработица. Уличные банды, продажные политики. Наркотики, тюрьма, алкоголь и смерть в одиночестве под зассанным мостом. Да, дохуя всего интересного.  
На Волка его речь не произвела никакого впечатления. Он усадил Диаза на большой, плоский камень у ручья, а сам устроился рядом на корточках.  
Глядя сверху вниз на здоровенного голого мужика, Диаз подумал, что удивительно быстро к этому привык. И к тому, что одежду оборотень не признавал, и к тому, что волки, оборачивающиеся в людей, вообще существуют.   
— Ты жил интересно?  
— Нет. Нихуя. Сбежал сюда из Калифорнии, променяв ебаное солнце на ебаный снег. Но выхода не было, надо было спасать собственную жопу. Работал, пил, трахался с кем придется — причем трахался куда реже, чем пил. А потом решил немного отдохнуть от ебаной снежной пустоши в Анкоридже. И вот я здесь.   
— Люди… — Волк не договорил, замолчав. Диаз терпеливо ждал продолжения, но тот лишь вздохнул. — Тяжело. Мало говорю. Сложно словами.   
— Не переживай. Я отлично могу пиздеть за нас обоих. Да и с покупкой пива в баре ты явно справлялся, значит, уже говоришь достаточно хорошо для человека.  
Волк сморщил нос. К тому, что он так смеется, Диаз тоже к своему удивлению уже привык.  
— Рад, что хоть кому-то мои шутки кажутся смешными.   
Он посмотрел вниз по ручью, туда, где женщина потрошила рыбу, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя волчьи морды. Диазу показалось, что он слышит недовольное рычание и тихое повизгивание.  
— Вы не разговариваете друг с другом, когда оборачиваетесь в людей?  
Ответ ему пришлось ждать долго.   
— Старый вожак не мог в людей. Был сильный. И злой. А я умный. Теперь говорим. Но мало. Я буду говорить с тобой. Буду лучше.  
С заявлением Волка про ум почему-то не хотелось спорить; Диаз догадывался — знай этот парень больше человеческих слов, и разговор бы с ним ничем не отличался от болтовни с обычными людьми.  
— Значит, ты новый вожак? Альфа. Тебе пришлось драться с ним?  
Он чуть отпрянул, когда Волк резко выпрямился. Но тот просто замер перед камнем, глядя Диазу в глаза.  
— Охотились на людей. Как стая со скал. Мне не нравилось. Бросил вызов, — он указал на белые шрамы на боку — рваные, толстые, а потом сморщил нос и коротко зарычал. — Победил. Стал альфой. Не охотимся. Есть логово.   
— Сверг диктаторский режим и повел свой народ к цивилизации, — Диаз осознал, что говорит это без всякой насмешки или иронии. Он вновь посмотрел на следы от волчьих клыков на поджаром боку. — С такими ранами человек бы не протянул и пары дней.  
Волк подался ближе к нему и шумно втянул воздух.  
— Мы крепче. Но ты тоже сильный. Скоро будешь ходить. Обратно на станцию.  
Диаз кривовато ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну да. Обратно.  
Там, у реки, он успел попрощаться со своей жизнью — бессмысленной, полной разочарования и чувства одиночества, и теперь должен был заново привыкнуть к мысли, что она продолжится. Вряд ли в ней что-то изменится — Диаз хорошо себя знал и понимал, что жизнь — это не фильм, в котором герои круто меняют свою жизнь и радостно уезжают на кабриолете в закат навстречу счастью.  
— Охота. Ловля рыбы. Выращивание… Что у вас там, укроп? Это все, что вы тут делаете?  
Вместо размышлений о своей жизни Диаз решил узнать побольше о чужой. В следующий момент Волк легким, быстрым движением влез на камень, привычно устроившись на корточках, но через пару секунд неожиданно сел ровно, почти вплотную. Диаз плечом чувствовал тепло его тела, но отодвигаться не стал.   
— Следим за охотниками. Спасаем. Ходим к стае у воды. Воюем с черной водой.  
— Что?  
Волк склонил голову на бок и сморщил нос.  
— Что?  
— Ты же говоришь про нефть, да? — Диаз сощурился. — Значит, все эти ебаные аварии на нефтепроводах, идущие по пизде датчики, сломанные камеры и поврежденные генераторы на насосных станциях — это все, блядь, дело ваших лап?  
— Руки тоже нужны, — серьезно поправил его Волк.  
Желание жить пересилило желание врезать по его физиономии. Диаз сделал глубокий вздох.  
— Если вдруг вы повредите трубопровод, тут же все нахуй зальет нефтью. И все кролики и птички, которых вы защищаете, сдохнут, блядь.   
Волк глянул на него исподлобья, а затем низко, тихо зарычал — звуки, зарождающиеся в его горле, уже не были похожи на человеческие; рука Диаза дернулась к ножу на поясе.  
— Я умный. Я знаю. Делаем все аккуратно, — Волк шумно втянул носом воздух. — Не бойся.  
— Только если ты перестанешь на меня рычать так, словно готов отгрызть мне нахуй голову.  
Он опустил взгляд на ладонь, легшую ему поверх здорового колена. Рука у Волка, несмотря на удивительную изящности кисти, была тяжелой, теплой, как звериная лапа.  
— Видел много людей. Говорил мало. Ты сложный.  
— Просто, блядь, не рычи на меня, хорошо?  
Только сейчас Диаз расслабился и, опустив руку с ножа, поморгал; нереальность происходящего помогала отвлечься от безумной усталости, растекающейся по его венам — раньше это место занимал алкоголь. Но стоило ему выдохнуть, как усталость напомнила о себе — песком в глазах и ощущением стянутости в мышцах.   
Волк шумно втянул носом воздух, а потом спрыгнул с камня.  
— Ты сильный, но шел долго. Болит нога. Должен отдыхать.  
Диаз позволил ему стащить себя на землю, но до «своего» маленького шалаша дохромал сам — хоть и опираясь на чужое плечо.  
— Ты будешь пить воду. Я принесу. И твои вещи, — Волк помог ему устроиться на твердой лежанке. — Пахнут тобой. Сильно.  
Он тихо заворчал, но Диазу в этих звуках почудилась скорее растерянность, нежели злость. Он замер, выжидающе глядя на Волка — и тот через пару десятков секунд продолжил, словно собравшись со словами.  
— Ваши вещи как лапы. Носите с собой. Всегда. Я видел в баре. Тронул чужую вещь. И драка.  
Диаз осторожно повозился на лежанке, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, и прикрыл глаза.  
— Да, люди пиздец как привязываются к своему хламу. У вас есть горы и все это вокруг. Леса. Озера. Все такое чистое, настоящее. У нас этого нет, так что спасаемся вещам.  
— Твои вещи — твои горы?  
— Нет. Это просто ебаный хлам. Нет у меня нихуя, ни гор, ни вещей, которыми я дорожу. Ничего.  
Он услышал, как Волк снова шумно принюхался, а потом поднялся и вышел наружу; вернулся или нет, Диаз уже не знал — стоило тишине воцариться вокруг, как он провалился в сон. 

***

От пробирающего до самых костей мороза не спасали даже теплые источники, окутывающие все ущелье густым туманом.   
Диаз ворочался под пальто, то и дело распахивая глаза, стоило ему потревожить ноющую от боли и холода ногу. Сон был беспокойным, но долгим — свет, косыми лучами падающий сквозь плетеный свод шалаша, менялся: от тусклого дневного в размыто-красный, закатный. А потом и вовсе опустилась непроглядная темнота.  
Диазу снилось тяжелое, неподъемное одеяло, которое кто-то накинул на него. Оно было теплым, пахло звериной шерстью и почему-то снегом. Он кутался в это одеяло, постепенно согреваясь — и когда резко проснулся от крика птицы, то было уже почти рассвет, серый, блеклый.  
Нога не болела, согретая живым теплом: Волк спал, обхватив ее тяжелыми лапами и уложив сверху голову. Когда Диаз шевельнулся, он приоткрыл глаза — желтые сейчас, совсем не напоминающие его человеческие, серо-зеленые, зевнул, но так и не двинулся с места.  
— Ты унюхал мою боль или я так орал во сне, что нахуй перебудил тебе всю стаю?  
Волк фыркнул и повернул голову, уткнувшись носом ему в колено. Если бы не сосновые иголки под спиной, усталость и затаившийся в душе страх, Диаз мог бы представить, что лежит в бунгало на песчаном берегу где-то в тропиках, а вместо волка — здоровенная собака.  
Правда, собаки у него никогда не было, а из всех песчаных пляжей он видел только калифорнийские. Да и тропический берег представлялся с трудом.  
— А в целом, — пробормотал он, прикрыв глаз, — похуй. Главное, что не болит.   
Он слышал, как вновь зафыркал Волк, и почувствовал, как тяжелые лапы сдвинулись, плотнее обхватывая его ногу.  
Когда Диаз проснулся окончательно, Волка не было, а рядом с лежанкой стояла кружка с талой водой и банка с консервированным тунцом. Чуть дальше лежали его рюкзак и ботинки.  
Поев, Диаз дотянулся до ботинок и, хрипло рассмеявшись собственной отвратительной шутке о том, что они хотя бы не изгрызены волками, аккуратно зашнуровал их.   
Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он, прихрамывая, вышел наружу.  
Солнце уже успело подняться высоко, но плотные облака закрывали небо, и вокруг все было серым, хмурым. И тихим. Как Диаз не вглядывался дальше по ущелью, он никого не смог разглядеть. Почему-то это одновременно и успокаивало, и тревожило.  
Добравшись до озерца, он разделся, освободил ногу от повязки и шины и забрался в теплую воду. В неглубокой каменной чаше она едва доставала ему до плеч, и в какой-то момент Диаз перевернулся на спину и заставил себя, глядя на низкие облака и нависающие над ним черные скалы, ни о чем не думать — ни о смерти друзей, ни о погоне, ни о собственной жизни.  
Но мысли вновь и вновь сворачивали к его возвращению на станцию — к замкнутому кругу работы и алкоголя, из которого он, если и вырвется, то только чтобы свернуть в новый круг, где будет то же самое, только под другим небом.  
С осознанием того, что он завидует Волку, который может каждый день смотреть на горы без мыслей о будущем, Диаз выбрался на берег. Нож все еще был острым, и он долг скреб лезвием щеки, не обращая внимания на царапины и порезы — кто их увидит? Разве что Волк, но тот — Диаз это уже осознал — мыслил совсем не так, как человек. И вряд ли его заботили чужие порезанные щеки.   
Даже небольшая прогулка от шалаша до озера вновь напомнила о боли: глухой, выматывающей. Закрепив ногу между двумя палками и перемотав колено, Диаз кое-как оделся и растянулся на прохладном камне.   
Он придремал и проснулся от резкого звука, вклинившегося в спокойную тишину ущелья.  
Резко сев, Диаз вслушался в него, пытаясь понять, что же это — и невольно вздрогнул, разобрав волчий лай. Какая-то его часть немедленно захотела встать и уйти, спрятавшись за тонкими стенами шалаша, но он заставил себя замереть на месте.  
Стая показалась в конце ущелья, и Диаз смог рассмотреть восемь волчьих силуэтов и не смог удержаться от усмешки — тогда, у реки, ему показалось, что стая гораздо больше.  
Большая часть волков осталась в той части ущелья, которую Диаз мысленно называл «центром деревни» — где стоял шалаш Волка, росла зелень и сушились на деревянных стойках шкуры животных. И только один — крупный, с рыжеватыми подпалинами на серой шкуре, рысью направился к нему.  
— А я-то думал, вы решили поискать новый дом, раз тут все провоняло человеком, — проговорил Диаз, когда Волк оказался рядом. А потом понял, что часть темных пятен на шкуре — это вовсе не рыжеватый мех, а слипшаяся, потемневшая шерсть. — У тебя кровь.  
Волк остановился рядом с камнем и слегка склонил голову на бок. В пасти у него была кроличья тушка, но Диаз почему-то был уверен — на волчьей шерсти вовсе не кровь добычи.  
— Не думал, что охота на кроликов может быть такой опасной.  
Он хмыкнул, пытаясь справиться с непонятным беспокойством, ворочающимся внутри. Он боялся за Волка, но почему?  
«Потому что он — твоя единственная гарантия на жизнь» — осознал Диаз спустя пару секунд. Вряд ли другие члены стаи, оставшись без вожака, будут так же милостивы к человеку.  
— Что случилось?  
Волк повел головой из стороны в сторону, а потом запрыгнул на камень рядом с Диазом. Тушка кролика с тяжелым шлепком упала рядом с его коленом.  
— Едой ты не прикроешься от моих вопросов, — при мысли о жареном кролике в желудке глухо заурчало, но Диаз заставил себя сосредоточиться на медном запахе крови и темных пятнах на густой шерсти. И повторил: — Что случилось?   
Вывалив язык, Волк лег на камень, повернувшись к нему раненым боком. Под густой шерстью — Диаз пытался раздвигать ее как можно аккуратней — виднелись следы от укусов. Совсем не кроличьего укуса.  
— Будь ты человеком, я бы сказал, что нужно промыть… и предложил бы свои последние запасы «Джека».  
Волк дернул ухом и громко фыркнул.   
— Но на тебе все зарастет быстрее, верно? Это ведь не стая выступила против тебя?   
Как трактовать короткое рычание, Диаз не знал, но на всякий случай убрал руку и потер ладонь об штанину, стирая с кожи волчью кровь.   
— Буду думать, что вы просто наткнулись на другую банду и устроили разборки. Все как у людей. Байкерский клуб «Черное ущелье» против «Ублюдков со скал». Ты, кстати, отлично бы вписался в компанию байкеров — выглядишь пиздец как похоже на них.  
Снова фыркнув, Волк перебрал лапами, пододвинувшись к Диазу, и уложил тяжелую голову ему на ногу повыше колена.  
— Спасибо за кролика. Вы ведь разводите иногда костры, да? Сырое я жрать не буду, так что мне он понадобится.  
Рычания в ответ не последовало, и он решил расценить это как согласие. Волк лежал неподвижно, и Диаз чувствовал, как спокойно поднимаются и опадают его бока, ощущал тепло густой шерсти.  
Уши у Волка были мягкие, как у собак; зачем он решил погладить их, Диаз не знал, и лишь понадеялся, что он не останется за это без руки. Со своего камня он видел других волков. И людей: теперь, кроме женского силуэта, еще мелькал мужской. Стая отдыхала, а те, у кого были руки, свежевали добычу — на стойках уже сушилось несколько кроличьих шкур. И никому не было дело до ушедшего к человеку вожака.  
— Надеюсь, ты не обделил своих на одного кролика из-за меня?  
Волк сморщил нос и фыркнул, дернув ушами. Диаз счел это за смех.  
— Значит, поймал специально для меня?  
Ответа он не получил, но, перебирая пальцами мягкие острые уши, подумал, что все это начинает походить на дружбу. И отчего-то его это совсем не пугает. 

***

Кролик был тощий, жесткий, но Диаз с жадностью глотал прожаренное почти до сухости мясо, то и дело заставляя себя остановиться, чтобы глотнуть из кружки талой, нагретой над огнем, воды.  
После полуголодных переходов по снежной пустыне и волчьего мяса, кролик казался лучшим, что Диаз пробовал в своей жизни — даже лучше консервов. Увлеченный едой, он не сразу заметил направленный на него пристальный взгляд.  
Вскинув голову, он разглядел у камня, где они с Волком сидели пару часов назад, женщину — загорелую — или смуглую от природы? — с длинной копной темных волос. Она стояла неподвижно, молча глядя на Диаза, и понять по ее лицу хоть какие-то эмоции было невозможно.   
Слизнув с пальцев теплый мясной сок, Диаз обтер руки об штанины и выпрямился, но подниматься не стал — нога только-только перестала ныть.   
— Привет?  
Женщина ничего не ответила, но по-звериному склонила голову на бок, продолжая пристально смотреть на него.  
«Альфа-самка», — неожиданно осознал он, вспоминая, что Волк ничему ему не говорил про свою пару, хотя, судя по тому, что Диаз слышал про волков, у вожака должна быть альфа-пара.  
— Беспокоит дым от костра?  
Перед тем, как уйти, Волк притащил к его шалашу груду сухих веток, и Диаз посчитал это за вполне явное разрешение, но ссориться с остальной стаей не хотелось. И хотя он перестал ощущать растекающееся по рукам и ногам напряжение в присутствии Волка, сейчас, глядя на молчаливую женщину, он ясно понимал — в любой момент она может перекинуться в огромного зверя, который способен его загрызть.  
В памяти всплыли слова Волка о том, что не все из его стаи, кто «может в людей», ходят на станцию. Может, она просто не понимает по-английски?  
Медленно приподняв ладонь — открытую, расслабленную, Диаз помахал женщине.  
Она сморщилась, но если в случае с Волком он уже научился, хоть и немного, но понимать его непривычное выражение эмоций, то сейчас Диаз был совсем не уверен: она смеется или злится? Раздражена? Ей любопытно?  
Чувствуя, как вниз по позвоночнику ползет липкий холод, он опустил руку и вернулся к своему кролику. Он надеялся, что самка — нет, звучит отвратительно, она же человек… но и «женой» называть ее тоже странно — относится к людям так же, как и сам Волк, и что за нож ему не придется хвататься.  
Когда Диаз спустя пару бесконечно долгих минут поднял голову, женщины у камня уже не было — только мелькнул где-то дальше по ущелью волчий силуэт.  
Отчаянно захотелось надраться — на дне рюкзака оставалась еще одна, последняя, маленькая бутылка виски, но Диаз заставил себя успокоиться. Вот что-что, а «Джек» — он это прекрасно понимал — еще ему пригодится.  
От горячей сытной еды клонило в сон, и Диаз не стал этому противиться: для возвращения на станцию ему нужны силы, а бильярда и ТВ, как и других развлечений, впрочем, у волков не водилось.   
Плеснув остатки воды в угли, он кое-как поднялся и ушел в шалаш. Скажи кто Джону Диазу еще пару недель назад, что он будет спать на груде сосновых иголок и считать это неплохим местом, он бы рассмеялся. А потом врезал бы тому, кто рассказал ему такую хуйню.  
Но сейчас Диазу было плевать на мягкость иголок.  
Он был жив. И будет живым дальше.

***

У его костра, превратившегося в груду тускло-багровых углей, кто-то сидел. Диаз замер на пороге шалаша — рука дернулась к ножу — но спустя пару секунд осознал, что эта высокая фигура никем иным, кроме Волка, быть не может.  
Он проспал пару часов и за это время день перетек в ночь, и ущелье заливал холодный лунный свет, резко очертив линии камней и протянув серебристые дорожки по ручью и заводям.  
Волк наверняка услышал, как он проснулся, но не шевельнулся, и лишь когда Диаз сел рядом у потухающего костра, поднял на него глаза. А потом громко хрустнул кроличьей костью, разгрызая ее так легко, словно вместо тупых человеческих зубов у него сейчас были звериные крепкие челюсти.  
— Я видел твою… женщину. Пару. Альфу, да? Она приходила сегодня. Кажется, я ей не особо нравлюсь.  
— У меня нет пары, — Волк склонил голову на бок, внимательно посмотрев на Диаза. И шумно втянул носом воздух. — Пахнешь иголкам и костром. Хорошо.  
— Значит, та, что приходила, не твоя альфа? У нее есть имя?  
— Нет. Людского нет.  
Подобрав палку, Диаз поворошил ею тускло мерцающие угли.   
— Я слышал, у волков во главе стаи должна быть пара: альфа-самец и альфа-самка. Ты еще не выбрал ее?  
Если подумать, этот разговор не сильно отличался от нетрезвого трепа в баре, когда разговор сворачивает на то, кто кого трахнул и на ком хотел бы жениться. Диаз их не любил.  
— Выбрал. Но убили.  
Особенно Диаз не любил такие разговоры.  
— Прости. Она была как ты?  
Похрустывание косточек стихло. Волк фыркнул.  
— Да, — несмотря на то, что он с трудом выражал голосом привычные для людей эмоции, Диаз четко расслышал чужое удивление.  
— Я не о том. Понятно, что была волком… Она могла оборачиваться в человека?  
— Нет.  
Диаз кивнул, не зная, что говорить дальше, и вновь поворошил палкой угли. В тусклых отсветах он смог разглядеть кучу разгрызанных костей, словно Волк давно сидел у его шалаша.  
— Хотел найти людей, — неожиданно продолжил тот. — Убить. Но не стал. Они убили бы нас в ответ.  
— Разумно. У вас есть волчьи сборища? Знаешь, когда собираются вожаки разных стай, орут и рычат друг на другу и выясняют, кто из них больший пидор? Нет. Жаль. Но тебя наверняка прозвали бы Мудрым на них.  
— А тебя?  
Диаз хмыкнул. Он нашарил у кострища еще не разгрызанную кость и повертел в руках.  
— Ебанутым? Агрессивным мудаком, который на всех кидается и бросает всем вызовы?  
У кости был горелый привкус, да и грызть ее оказалось трудно — особенно, когда Волк подался ближе, втянув носом воздух над самым ухом Диаза. От чужого дыхания по загривку побежали колкие мурашки, и Диаз яростно потер ладонью кожу, пытаясь стереть их.  
— Ты — альфа людей?   
— Постоянно пытаюсь им быть. Но даже если ты пиздец злой ублюдок, всегда найдется кто-то сильней, кто поставит тебя на место. Оттуэй вот поставил. И я принял то, что он сильней меня.  
Волк все еще сидел вплотную к нему, и Диаз чувствовал чужой запах: звериная шерсть, дым от костра. И никакой крови.  
— Но ты дерешься. Даже если упал.  
— Ты на станцию ходил только чтобы посмотреть, как дерусь? — Волк фыркнул, и Диазу показалось, что он может рассмотреть в темноте, как тот морщит нос. — Но я встаю, да. Но сдаюсь, если чувствую, что не могу победить. И это не трусость, блядь. Лучше быть живой собакой, чем мертвым львом.  
— Волком.  
— Что?  
— Лучше быть живым волком.  
Диаз чуть повернул голову, и теперь чужое дыхание щекотало ему скулу.   
— Ну да, — пробормотал он, ощущая, как мурашки вновь ползут по загривку, чтобы растечься колкой волной по спине и рукам. — С этим не поспоришь.

***

Диазу казалось, что он никогда еще столько в своей жизни не спал; но чем меньше он двигался, тем лучше чувствовала себя нога, и он перестал сопротивляться этому сонному состоянию.   
Ночь сменилась днем. Пару раз он открывал глаза, находил рядом с собой кружку с водой, жадно выпивал, а потом снова проваливался в сон. Ему чудилось, будто что-то теплое и большое лежит рядом с ним, а громкое дыхание щекотало волосы и шею.  
Когда он выпутался из цепких объятий сна, в шалаше пахло дымом.  
Резко сев, Диаз прислушался — но ничего не трещало, не ревело пламя, пожирающее дерево. И запах был, как он осознал через пару секунд, принесен ветром откуда-то издалека.  
Помимо кружки с водой рядом лежала еще длинная, крепкая палка. Взяв ее в руки, Диаз нащупал следы от зубов и не смог сдержаться от ухмылки, представив, как Волк, словно какая-то домашняя собака, тащит эту палку в пасти.  
Выбравшись из шалаша, он заметил в сгустившемся вечернем полумраке отблески пламени дальше по ущелью. Не пожар — костер.  
Пытаясь ступать как можно аккуратнее и опираясь на палку, Диаз медленно пошел в ту сторону; в какой-то момент он разглядел волчьи силуэты, расположившиеся на камнях вокруг костра. И человеческие — сидящие ближе. Он замер, но стая никак не реагировала на его шаги — а ведь наверняка услышали и почуяли, и, помедлив, он двинулся дальше.  
Волки не молчали — до Диаза донеслось тихое рычание, отрывистое поскуливание, тявканье, завывание, и эти звуки вырывались не только из звериных глоток. Он вслушивался, пытаясь понять — это ссора? Или просто обычный «семейный» разговор?   
Мысль о том, что волки могут вести осмысленные разговоры — пусть и не словами, уже не казалась такой безумной — за последнюю неделю в его жизни и так произошло слишком много безумного. Диаз присел на камень и всмотрелся в подсвеченные золотыми отблесками костра фигуры.  
Волка он не сразу узнал среди нескольких мохнатых силуэтов — тот лежал на высоком камне, чуть свесив лапы вниз. Когда Диаз подходил, он вскинул голову и повел ушами — но и только.   
Еще он узнал женщину, которая приходила к его шалашу. В придумывании имен Диаз никогда не был силен и про себя решил звать ее Неальфой. Она стояла у костра — на двух ногах — и пламя подчеркивало линии жилистого, сильного тела. Одежду никто не стаи не признавал, и Диаз видел, как медленно вздымается от дыхания ее небольшая грудь — упругая, с темными, большими ареолами и торчащими на прохладном воздухе сосками. Ребра и плоский, подтянутый живот пересекало несколько шрамов, и один спускался вниз по животу, к густым завиткам волос на лобке.   
Неальфа была красива — уж точно красивее тех женщин, кого Диаз видел на станции последние полгода, и он глазел на нее, чувствуя одновременно и удовольствие от того, что видел, и липкий, растекающийся по спине, страх.  
Она могла его убить — Диаз не сомневался в силе челюстей волчицы. И хотя стая не была людьми, и мыслили они совсем иначе, но проверять, как Неальфа отнесется к тому, что ее грудь стала причиной чужого стояка, Диаз не хотел. Он с трудом отвел взгляд в сторону и поворошил палкой землю, а потом запрокинул голову к темному небу. На станции небо было, пусть и немного, но засвечено, и на звезды Диаз уже очень давно не смотрел — не видел в этом смысла.  
Но сейчас он разглядывал серебристое крошево, пытаясь вспомнить хоть одно название, кроме Полярной звезды; но звездами Джон Диаз всю свою жизнь интересовался так же, как и чувствами других людей.  
Никак.  
Шея заныла, и он опустил голову, столкнувшись с внимательным взглядом желтых глаз. Зверь стоял к нему вплотную и Диаз шумно вдохнул, невольно покосившись на камень, на котором до этого лежал Волк. Его там не было.  
— Надеюсь, я не испортил вам собрание. И, надеюсь, вы обсуждали на нем не то, как бы от меня побыстрее избавиться.  
Склонив голову набок, Волк фыркнул, а потом шагнул ближе. Шерсть на раненом боку уже лежала ровно и не казалась слипшейся от крови, и почему-то Диаз подумал, что если он попытается нащупать след от укуса, то его уже там почти и не будет.   
Ткнувшись мокрым носом ему в плечо, Волк тихо рыкнул и неожиданно подлез головой под руку Диаза, так, чтобы теперь он будто бы обнимал его за загривок.   
— Что? — Пальцы невольно сжались на густой шерсти, когда Волк сделал шаг вперед, словно увлекая Диаза за собой. — Блядь, подожди.  
Оперевшись на палку, он встал, чтобы спустя пару секунд почувствовать, как острые зубы невесомо прихватили его за ладонь.  
— Что?.. — Севшим голосом спросил Диаз, ощущая, как немеют от страха кончики пальцев. Он привык к волчьему дыханию у себя на шее, привык к тому, что огромный зверь может лечь рядом или ткнуться в него носом, но, как оказалось, совсем не привык к ощущению волчьих клыков — пусть они и касались очень нежно — на своей коже.  
Фыркнув, Волк разжал хватку и снова подлез под руку Диазу.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя погладил? Вот так, — он поднял глаза к костру, — на глазах всей стаи? Если это расшатает волчий трон под твоей задницей — я не виноват.  
Судя по шумному звериному фырканью, он не угадал. Осознание, чего от него хотели, пришло к Диазу лишь тогда, когда Волк неожиданно обошел его сзади и, припав на передние лапы, попытался протиснуться широкой головой между коленями Диаза.  
— Я понял. Понял. Стой! — Опасаясь потерять равновесие, Диаз положил обе ладони на морду Волку и надавил, пытаясь остановить его. — Сесть на тебя верхом, да? Знаешь, вот это точно пошатнет твой волчий авторитет.  
Волк только дернул ушами и выжидающе уставился на него.  
— Кто бы сказал мне еще пару недель назад, что я буду ездить на огромном волке…   
Палку Диаз с собой решил не брать — куда бы Волк не пытался его унести, и опасливо сел на волчью спину, а потом и вовсе лег, прижавшись к жесткой шерсти и обхватив мощную шею руками.  
— Мне кажется, так уже было, да? — Пробормотал он; в голове были какие-то смутные, горячечные воспоминания о том, как он попал в ущелье — кажется, тогда Волк нес его так же, на спине.  
Но в ответ он дождался лишь — кто бы сомневался — шумного фырканья. А потом огромный зверь сорвался с места, и Диазу пришлось как можно крепче сжать руки, чтобы не свалиться.   
Волк пробежал мимо костра, мимо темных силуэтов шалашей. Их путь лежал дальше по ущелью, туда, куда Диаз еще не забирался. В неясном свете едва-едва взошедшей луны, он видел, как становятся ниже скалы, а ручей постепенно становится все шире. В воздухе запахло снегом, зимний холод забрался за шиворот, и Диаз крепче прижался к теплой волчьей спине.  
Он думал, что Волк побежит вниз по течению реки, но в какой-то момент присыпанная снегом земля под тяжелыми лапами сменилась камнями. Они карабкались вверх по склону, и Диаз сжал коленями теплые звериные бока, понимая — упади он сейчас, то просто синяками не отделается.  
Холодный ветер хлестал по щекам, и он спрятал лицо в жесткой шерсти, но когда Волк остановился, то вскинул голову.  
— Ох, блядь…  
С вершины скалы звезды и серебристый диск луны казались еще ближе.   
Разжав затекшие руки, Диаз неловко слез с волчьей спины. Лунный свет заливал каменистый отрог и скалистые склоны горы. Внизу темное пятно леса постепенно переходило в снежные пустоши; как Диаз ни вглядывался в изломанные линии скалы вокруг, понять, где находится ущелье стаи, он не мог.  
Волк устроился у обрыва и посмотрел на Диаза, смешно дернув ушами.  
— Ты привел меня сюда посмотреть на звезды? — Он осторожно опустился рядом на камни. — Или похвастаться территорией, которую ты со стаей держишь?  
Ему на колени опустилась тяжелая волчья голова, прижимая — и согревая.  
— А я-то думал, что женщины мастерски уходят от ответов на вопросы. Но куда им до тебя, — Диаз аккуратно прихватил ладонью волчье ухо, несильно смял, отпустил и принялся ерошить жесткую серую шерсть на загривке и шее. У него почти получилось забыть, что под звериной шкурой скрывается человек.  
То, что он делал, Волку явно нравилось — он жмурил золотистые глаза и тихо урчал. Собак у Диаза не было, и он не особо хорошо представлял, как они ведут себя — так что не было повода даже едко пошутить, чтобы разрушить эту неожиданно уютную — и это почему-то слегка нервировало — атмосферу.  
Он проследил взглядом мерцающую полосу Млечного пути, а потом невольно поежился, когда тяжелая волчья голова перестала давить на ногу — колено тут же неприятно заныло от холода.  
— Что случилось?  
Волк повел ушами и подошел к краю обрыва. А потом завыл — низко, долго, запрокинув голову к небу. И когда он замолчал, откуда-то из леса, раскинувшегося далеко внизу, донесся ответный вой. И еще — уже со стороны дальних скал.  
Диаз повел плечами, ощущая, как бегут по спине колкие мурашки. Ему не было страшно — Волк не выглядел встревоженным или готовым к драке, но вой пробирал до костей, и он ощущал странное беспокойство.  
Это было не беспокойство, осознал он через несколько минут, когда Волку начали отвечать все новые и новые члены стаи — его или другой, Диаз не знал. Это была тоскливая, странная зависть. Диаз вздохнул и, когда вой стих, а Волк повернулся к нему, с нервной усмешкой спросил:  
— Ну и как, Луна отвечает тебе хоть иногда?  
Ответный взгляд золотистых звериных глаз был полон немого «идиот». Но плоская, дурацкая шутка помогло справиться с эмоциями, которые Диаз вовсе не хотел испытывать. Он прихватил Волка за жесткую шкуру и потянул к себе.  
— Я тут нахер без тебя замерзну.  
Фыркнув, тот послушно лег рядом, со стороны больной ноги, и Диаз вновь положил ладонь ему на голову, ероша жесткую шерсть. Это успокаивало. Он никогда не думал, что способен долго сидеть, глядя на звезды — это всегда казалось ему глупостью из сопливых любовных романов, но рядом с Волком было спокойно, да и спешить ему все равно было некуда.  
Здесь, на вершине скалы, было тихо, и хруст камней под ногами — лапами? — Диаз расслышал четко. Обернувшись, он разглядел в тусклом серебристом свете волчий силуэт, а потом услышал приглушенное рычание.  
Он не успел подумать, что Волк почему-то не встревожен появлением чужака — не стал бы член его стаи рычать, верно? — и вскочил на ноги. С силой сжав нож в ладони, он резко прыгнул вперед, выставив лезвие перед собой. Рычание стало громче, и Диаз знал: в следующую секунду на него кинутся и бить нужно будет сразу насмерть, ведь второго шанса не будет.  
Но рычание сбилось, стало тише, а потом и вовсе переросло в поскуливание. Припав на лапы, волк начал отступать, пока вообще не исчез среди темных камней.  
Диаз медленно опустил нож. Шевелиться он боялся, зная, что нога наверняка будет болеть невыносимо, и хорошо, если он вообще сможет ходить после такого рывка. Он повернулся — очень медленно, плавно, и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд. Волк чуть склонил голову на бок, и Диаз развел руками, не зная, что говорить — и уж тем более не зная, был ли вообще какой-то вопрос.  
Оставаться на скале уже не хотелось.  
— Давай вернемся?  
Волк возражать не стал и позволил Диазу взобраться себе на спину; медленно, боясь потревожить пронизанное глухой болью колено.  
В ущелье было тихо, у догорающего костра виднелось лишь несколько темных фигур, но Волк не стал останавливаться, направившись прямиком к шалашу под самыми скалами.  
Рухнув на свою лежанку, Диаз растер ладонями онемевшие от холода щеки и замер, не отнимая рук от лица. Он ждал, что Волк ткнется в него мокрым носом, как тот часто делал, но ничего не происходило, и он приподнялся на локтях и, нашарив в валяющемся рядом рюкзаке крохотный фонарик — батарейка уже почти выдохлась — включил его.  
Волк, уже на двух ногах, сидел рядом, задумчиво глядя на него.  
— Что?  
— Зачем ты сделал это? С ножом. Кинулся. Он не нападал.   
«Я испугался», — хотел ответить Диаз, но неожиданно осознал — причина была не в этом.  
— Бля… не знаю. Он же чужой? Вот и кинулся.  
Он ждал, что Волк что-то скажет в ответ, но тот лишь как-то рассеянно кивнул и поднял на ноги.  
— Твое колено нужно греть. Есть травы. Жди.  
Диаз выключил фонарик и послушно принялся ждать, все пытаясь понять, что же значил долгий — и будто бы удивленный — взгляд, который кинул на него Волк перед тем, как уйти. Ожидание затягивалось, и Диаз встревоженно сел, уже собираясь пойти — поползти — проверить Волка, но затем улегся обратно. Вряд ли с ним что-то случилось бы посреди собственной территории, верно?  
Эта мысль про волчье ущелье навела его на другую, странную и беспокойную.   
Он назвал того волка со скалы «чужим». И это было смешно — настолько, что Диаз хрипло рассмеялся, глядя в темноту перед собой. Он сам был чужаком для стаи, спасенным благодаря милосердию их вожака, пришельцем из совсем другого мира. Он может прожить с ним хоть год — нет, не сможет, конечно, Волк сам говорил, что ему нужно будет вернуться на станцию — и все равно не станет своим для них. Как и не сможет никогда бегать на четырех лапах и выть на луну.  
Задумавшись, он не заметил, как Волк вернулся. Тот бесшумно опустился рядом и сам включил фонарик, опередив Диаза.  
— Мало трав, — в руках у него была старая, но чистая консервная банка, внутри которой было что-то резко и горьковато пахнущее. — Но помогут.   
Подтянув штанину, Диаз откинулся на локти и с полминуты наблюдал, как Волк, сняв повязку, аккуратно выкладывает на его колено какую-то влажную, темную массу. Взъерошенные длинные волосы то и дело падали ему на лицо, он фыркал и мотал головой, и Диаз, в какой-то момент не выдержав, протянул руку и заправил одну особо широкую прядь Волку за ухо.  
— Так лучше, — хмыкнул он и сразу, без переходов и пауз, спросил. — Ты считаешь меня своим?  
Волк озадаченно сморщил нос.  
— Ты… Что? Ты — мой? — Он встряхнулся по-звериному. — Свой. Надо подумать. А ты сам? Хочешь?  
— Да даже если бы и хотел, это все равно невозможно. Ты… вы все — волки. Я — человек. Как мне тут жить? Я не смогу стать одним из вас. Блядь, ну сам послушай, как это все тупо звучит, а?   
Это было слабо похоже на настоящий ответ, но Диаз не мог заставить сказать себя «да, хочу». Это было бы дико. И также дико на него сейчас смотрел Волк — светлые глаза чуть расширились, нос подергивался, а ладонь тяжело лежала на колене Диаза — и дрогнула, когда он дотронулся до нее.  
— Эй? Ты что?  
Он видел Волка недовольным, видел смеющимся, но никогда — таким. Но когда тот рывком поднялся, вздрогнул уже Диаз. И озадаченно нахмурился, услышав чужое, короткое и какое-то взволнованное «Сможешь».  
— Что… эй, блядь! Стой! Ты куда?  
Но Волк, будто ничего не слыша, выскочил из шалаша, и когда Диаз, перемотав колено, выглянул наружу, его уже не было видно в ночной темноте. Рухнув обратно на лежанку, он уставился в подсвеченный тусклым светом фонарика плетеный свод, перебирая самые безумные варианты того, что могли значить слова Волка. Сможет что? Остаться с ними? Стать таким же?   
Но это было безумием; даже еще большим, чем то, что в мире существуют люди, оборачивающиеся в волков. Или волки — в людей.  
Фыркнув, Диаз выключил фонарь и, еще раз вслушавшись в тишину — нет, мелкие камни не заскрипели под чужими шагами — прикрыл глаза. Все равно правду он знает, лишь когда Волк вернется.

***

Тот вернулся лишь к следующему вечеру.  
Диаз успел к этому момент рассердиться, поволноваться, а затем — даже немного испугаться, особенно когда прошел вглубь долины и осознал, что стая не ушла вслед за вожаком. Кто-то из волков охотился, кто-то спал или отдыхал, и на человека, стоявшего неподалеку, они не обращали внимания, только иногда косились на него, поводя ушами. Мастером заводить беседы Диаз никогда не был — уж тем более, если это были опасающиеся его оборотни, так что он просто вернулся к своему шалашу. Ногу было разминать, да и тело — тоже, а тяжелых камней, которые можно было использовать вместо гантелей, вокруг валялось предостаточно.   
И когда в холодных лиловых сумерках Волк возник возле его костра, Диаз осознал, что с облегчением выдохнул и впервые за этот долгий день почувствовал себя спокойно. Но когда он рассмотрел глубокие ссадины на чужом лице и теле, неприятное волнение закололо загривок.  
— Где ты был? Это ведь была не охота, да?  
Волк сел рядом с ним, но не ответил — первым делом он без предупреждения закатал вверх штанину Диаза и склонился к его колену, глубоко втянув в себя воздух.   
— Травы работают. Хорошо.  
— Охуенно, я рад. Ногу не будем отрезать. Но куда ты так сорвался вчера?  
— Я ходил… далеко. Важное для нас место. Искал там ответы.  
— Я бы пошутил, что ты ходил в библиотеку, но у вас тут нихуя их нет. Ты нашел их? Ответы? — Диаз ухмыльнулся, но шею еще покалывало сотней крохотных ледяных игл, а в животе свернулось тяжелое, липкое ощущения ожидания чего-то. Он не знал, чего именно, но почему-то ощущал тревогу.  
— Да, — Волк протянул руку и положил горячую ладонь ему на грудь. — Убей волка. Сними шкуру. Носи ее всю ночь до самого рассвета.  
Ледяные иглы тревоги доставали уже до самых костей.  
Диаз сощурился и хмыкнул, пытаясь отогнать страх.  
— И, что, я стану таким, как ты?  
Волк, не убирая ладони, склонил голову на бок.  
— Выше. Нет.  
Но прежде, чем Диаз успел ударить его — или хотя бы огрызнуться, он продолжил.  
— Но станешь одним из нас. Как я. Как мы.  
В голове зашумело. Диаз прикрыл глаза, а потом уже сам протянул руку, положив ее Волку на плечо. И крепко сжал.  
— Повтори?..  
— Ты не станешь выше. Но будешь как мы. Не волк в человека, но человек — в волка.   
— Стану ебаным оборотнем, — даже произнести такое вслух не помогало увязать такое с его реальностью.   
Волк подался ближе — настолько, что коснулся носом его щеки, и шумно втянул воздух. А потом повел носом к уху, заставив Диаза вздрогнуть — и от неожиданной близости, и от щекотки.  
— Ты взволнован. Я сказал плохое?  
— Нет, нет. Блядь. Просто… ты не шутишь о том, что я могу стать оборотнем? Скажи, что ты шутишь, потому что иначе вся эта херня звучит слишком безумно, чтобы я смог осознать ее.  
— Да. Не шучу.   
Он все еще ощущал чужое дыхание, щекочущее кожу возле уха, и заставил себя открыть глаза. Волк смотрел встревоженно, и его ладонь, кажущаяся раскаленной, все еще лежала на груди Диаза.  
— Ты не хочешь?  
— Блядь… звучит так, будто ты спрашиваешь меня, хочу ли я какой-то сраный бургер. Я…  
Было бы куда легче, найди он в себе силы произнести это короткое «да», но Диаз слышал какие угодно слова, вырывающиеся из его рта, кроме этого.  
Теперь Волк, придвинувшись совсем вплотную, шумно втянул воздух уже у его шеи.   
— Эти буквы. Номас. Не знаю этого слова. Что оно значит?  
— Не «номас». No mas. «Хватит». «Не надо больше». Видишь, — Диаз был рад отвлечься от этого разговора — тревожного, кажущегося выдуманным, — я всегда заранее знаю, что проиграю. А проигрывающие волки долго не живут.   
— Там, у реки, ты хотел драться. Не сдался. И сам говорил, что продолжаешь драться.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Это был лишь вопрос времени.   
— Сейчас ты тоже хочешь время?  
— Да. Блядь, да. Ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас мне нахер перевернул все… все, что я вообще знал про этот мир? И хочешь, чтобы я вот так… так просто решился на этот ебучий прыжок в пропасть?  
Волк отстранился и теперь смотрел на него внимательно и в то же время — озадаченно. Но ничего не говорил. Диаз глубоко вздохнул, а затем как можно спокойней проговорил:  
— Дай мне время подумать.  
— Люди — сложные. А ты странный, Джон Диаз.  
Он поднялся, но Диаз неожиданно — даже для самого себя — перехватил его за запястье.   
— Стой. Если у тебя нет твоих… важных волчьих дел, то посиди со мной. Можем не разговаривать. Просто побудь рядом.  
Подкидывая в костер сухие еловые ветки, Диаз то и дело косился на сидящего почти вплотную к нему Волка. Тот был неподвижен, только иногда поводил крыльями носа и щурился в моменты, когда костер слишком ярко вспыхивал под порывом холодного ветра.  
В голове у Диаза было пусто — и эта звенящая, всепоглощающая пустота никак не хотела наполняться мыслями. Он должен был размышлять над ответом, прокручивать в голове аргументы, спорить с самим собой, но стоило ему вообще задуматься о вопросе Волка, как хотелось врезать тому по длинной небритой физиономии.  
Ни один человек в здравом уме не мог бы рассуждать, хочет ли он становиться оборотнем.  
Раздраженно выдохнув, Диаз шевельнулся, и поймал обращенный на себя внимательный взгляд.   
— Самый лучший момент — тот, который кажется наименее подходящим, — Волк озадаченно склонил голову на бок, но прежде, чем он успел что-то спросить, Диаз поспешно проговорил, почти крича. — Да. Да, я хочу!  
Он успел трижды пожалеть о том, что произнес — потому что слишком много неуверенного отчаяния он слышал в собственных словах, когда тяжелое, горячее тело опрокинуло его на землю. Волк навис над ним, глядя сверху вниз, и в отблесках костра его глаза поблескивали янтарным огнем.  
— Да? Ты говоришь «да», Джон Диаз?  
Будь у Диаза возможность, он бы сказал «нет». «Нет, стой, я поспешил, я не уверен, я не знаю». Но из легких будто бы выбило весь воздух, и он даже не мог шевельнуться, задыхаясь под тяжестью чужого тела.  
А затем Волк коротко, по-звериному взвизгнул и подался ближе, широким движением облизав Диаза — от линии челюсти вверх по щеке, по лбу, затем — сверху вниз по другой щеке.   
— Стой… Подожди. Я…  
Диаз уперся руками в обнаженную грудь Волка и надавил, аккуратно отталкивая его от себя. Тот не сопротивлялся и сел, недоуменно поводя головой из стороны в сторону. Растерев ладонью горящие щеки — было жарко, и даже ночной воздух казался раскаленным — Диаз зажмурился.   
— Я не знаю. Прости.  
Он не удивился, раздайся со стороны Волка раздраженное рычание. Или если бы тот ушел. Но тот лишь вздохнул, а затем Диаз не услышал, но почувствовал, как рвется человеческая кожа и выламываются кости. Открывать глаза не хотелось, но он заставил себя — и увидел прорастающую сквозь кожу жесткую шерсть. И когда превращение закончилось, Волк вновь вздохнул. И положил тяжелую голову Диазу на колени.   
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — он потрепал волчье ухо. — Что я странный. И сложный, как и все люди. Видишь, я уже неплохо тебя изучил, так что могу начать писать научную работу по психологии оборотней.  
Шутка была полнейшим дерьмом, но Волк все равно фыркнул. А потом поднялся и скрылся в темноте.  
— Ну да. Ты прав, — Диаз не был уверен, что даже острый звериный слух поможет Волку различить его слова. — Никто, кроме меня, не сможет решить, чего я хочу на самом деле.  
Но ответом ему было только потрескивание веток в костре и едва различимый плеск воды в ручье.  
Возвращаться в шалаш не хотелось, и Диаз растянулся на земле у костра. И как он ни пытался думать о своей судьбе — и выборе, который рано или поздно придется сделать, в голову лезло только одно: вся твоя ебаная гетеросексуальность может в один прекрасный миг оказаться ложью, когда ты обнаруживаешь, что тебя прижал к земле и облизывает патлатый рыжий оборотень с косящим глазом и длинным лицом, а твой член стоит намертво, и единственное, что тебе остается — спрятаться в чертовом шалаше и подрочить, зажимая другой рукой себе рот, чтобы не орать, и пытаясь не думать о шраме на чужом подбородке, длинных ногах, покрытых веснушками предплечьях и нешироких запястьях.

***

Диаза вырвал из сна громкий пронзительный писк. Рывком сев на лежанке, он с пару секунд непонимающе смотрел перед собой, пытаясь нащупать рукой будильник, но под пальцами была лишь сухая земля и колкая хвоя. Затем пришло осознание, что на сотни миль вокруг вряд ли найдется хоть один будильник.  
Писк повторился, но на это раз к нему добавилось рычание и поскуливание, и доносились они откуда-то из-за хлипких стен шалаша. Наружу Диаз выглянул осторожно, а затем беззвучно выругался.  
Трое волчат — длиннолапых, вытянувшихся, но выглядящих еще по-подростковому неуклюжими — возились у потухшего костра, увлеченно таская что-то в зубах. В тряпке, которую они увлеченно выдирали друг у друга, Диаз рассмотрел свое пальто — и едва удержал себя от того, чтобы не выругаться — уже вслух.  
За все то время, что он провел в долине среди волков, он видел только взрослых — или, как теперь он думал — ему показывали только взрослых. И как они себя поведут, если человек, чужак, напугает детенышей, Диаз не знал. Но сомневался, что стая обрадуется.  
— Эй, пиздюки, — он попытался вложить в голос всю нежность, на которую только был способен. И сделал небольшой шаг вперед. Под ногой хрустнули мелкие камни, но это было, как решил Диаз, даже к лучшему.   
Волчата, перестав трепать пальто, вскинули головы.  
— Это мое.  
Понимают ли они, что им говорят? Или они, как там говорил Волк, «не могут в людей»? Но даже если они не могут превращаться, то вряд ли они настолько по-звериному глупые?..  
— Можете найти себе другую игрушку для жевания.  
Один из волчат — серовато-черный, с чуть примявшимся во время игры ухом, коротко тявкнул, а затем, не сводя глаз с Диаза, прихватил зубами подранный край пальто и помотал головой.  
Пиздюки — по крайней мере этот — его точно понимали. И вели себя как обычные подростки, повстречавшиеся с незнакомым взрослым: бросали ему вызов, проверяя границы дозволенного. Случись их встреча где-нибудь в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, Диаз бы с ними церемониться не стал.   
Но это был не Лос-Анджелес. И пиздюки не были обычными детьми.  
— Эй, — он сделал еще шаг вперед. Если у него получится повозить зарвавшихся волчат мордами в ручье, как воспримет это остальная стая? Как ценный урок для подростков? Как оскорбление? Будь у Диаза больше времени на размышления, он бы смог решить точно, что делать, но в следующий момент волчата сорвались с места и помчались вниз по ручью — не выпуская из зубов чертово пальто.  
Диаз — после короткого, длившегося буквально пару секунд, спора с самим собой — рванул за ними, насколько позволяла ноющая нога.  
Короткий северный день торопливо перетекал в сумерки, и по узкому ущелью ползли тени, заполняя собой трещины в камнях. Пока Диаз гнался за волчатами, он успел заметить нескольких взрослых членов стаи, но те даже не шевельнулись. Не считали его угрозой? Или уже стали воспринимать его как члена стаи, хоть и двуногого?  
— Блядские волчьи игры, — почти прорычал он себе под нос, перескакивая скользкие от изморози камни — погоня уводила его все дальше от теплых источников. Он помнил это место — где-то здесь уходила вверх по склону едва заметная тропинка, которая несколько дней назад привела их с Волком к вершине скалы. Но волчата убегали дальше — вдоль расширившегося ручья, туда, где вздымались к стремительно темнеющему небу сосны, между которых клубилась густая ночная чернота.  
Диаз замедлил бег, а потом и вовсе остановился.  
— Ну все, уебки! Вы победили!  
Он чувствовал, как ползут по спине холодные, колкие мурашки — и не только из-за того, что он оказался на снегу без теплой одежды. Лес напоминал о том, что лежало за границами безопасного ущелья — о крови, о смерти, о рвущих тело клыках.  
— Давайте возвращаться!  
Волчата тоже замерли, обернувшись к нему. Тот, что с примятым ухом, самый наглый, коротко тявкнул — насмешливо и громко, но затем настороженно вскинул голову. Диаз ничего не слышал, но видел, как волчата сбиваются вместе и щерятся, неотрывно глядя на темную громаду леса.   
«Это должно было случиться. Как ни беги, она найдет тебя».  
Наощупь сняв нож с пояса, Диаз шагнул вперед, встав рядом с волчатами. От собственной дурости сводило скулы и хотелось завыть — по-звериному, зло и отчаянно. А ведь он мог бы сообразить, к чему приведет дурная игра в догонялки. Только вот теперь бежать было некуда.  
Они выходили из леса неторопливо, растянувшись широким серпом. В повисшей тишине было слышно, как похрустывает снег под тяжелыми волчьими лапами.  
Диаз перехватил нож поудобней. И вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда один из волчат, вскинув голову к небу, завыл — тонко, громко, зло.   
В следующий момент Стая со скал — это же они? Волк говорил, они ненавидят их, ненавидят людей — кинулась вперед.   
Диаза сбили с ног почти сразу — тяжелое волчье тело навалилось сверху, клацнули перед самым лицом клыки. Он вскинул нож, с силой вбивая его в покрытый густой шерстью бок, и дернул рукой, пытаясь вспороть стальной каркас мышц. Волк зарычал, и Диаз ощерился в ответ. Снег забивался под одежду, из оскаленной звериной пасти несло несвежим мясом и кровью.  
Он вновь вскинул нож, вкладывая в удар все силы, что были у него. В воздухе остро запахло кровью, и волк, тонко взвизгнув, дернулся в сторону, но второй рукой Диаз вцепился в его шерсть, не отпуская, вгоняя нож все глубже, по самую рукоять. Они катались по земле, и снег напополам с кровью залепляли глаза, забивались в рот, дыхание срывалось — и это лишь придавало сил.  
И когда стихло рычание, а острые клыки перестали вспарывать воздух у горла Диаза, он продолжал раз за разом вбивать нож в толстую шкуру, подстегиваемый страхом, злостью и болью.  
— Сука. Пиздец. Ебучие твари, — его голос снова сел и походил на вороний грай.   
С трудом спихнув с себя тяжелую тушу, Диаз сел, яростно растерев лицо ладонью. Поморгал и столкнулся взглядом со светлыми волчьими глазами.  
— Блядь. А вы быстро. Все живы?  
Понимая, что ответа от Волка он не дождется, Диаз огляделся. Волчата, все трое — взъерошенные, потрепанные, покрытые кровью — вылизывали друг друга в окружении остальной стаи.  
— Ну, давай, скажи мне, что я, блядь, должен был подумать головой и не бежать за ними.  
Волк склонил лобастую голову на бок, повел ушами, а потом встряхнулся. За превращением Диаз наблюдал отстраненно, с ощущением, что видел это уже так часто, что удивляться тому, как из волчьей шкуры прорастает обнаженное человеческое тело — глупо.  
— Джон Диаз. Решай. Ты убил врага. Готов ли ты?.. — Волк опустился на колени напротив него и положил ладонь поверх руки Диаза, в которой тот все еще держал нож. И сжал, обхватив длинными пальцами его кисть. — Я пойму, если…  
— Если я выблюю свой завтрак, пока буду потрошить эту тварь?  
Спустя пару секунд глаза Волка расширились, когда он осознал — Диаз мысленно усмехнулся — что так звучало согласие.  
Сморщив нос, он разжал ладонь и поднялся, отступив на шаг назад, к своей стае. Волки молчали, окружив Диаза плотным кольцом, и смотрели неотрывно, внимательно.  
— Ладно. Ладно, блядь. Если потом окажется, что вы меня разыграли, я с вас нахер всех спущу шкуру.  
Надсадно рассмеявшись, он перехватил поудобнее нож и склонился над волчьей тушей.   
Толстая шкура с трудом поддавалась, и все, что слышал Диаз, было его тяжелое дыхание. Пот заливал глаза, и он, не думая, потер лоб ладонью, лишь потом осознав, что на ней была свежая кровь.  
Ему показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем он с трудом поднялся на ноги, держа в ноющей от напряжения ладони покрытую кровью и ошметками мышц шкуру.  
— И? Что, блядь, теперь? Мне станцевать?  
— Надень.  
Волк пристально смотрел на него и шумно втягивал в себя воздух, словно пытался почуять что-то, кроме тяжелого медного запаха крови. Вся остальная стая смотрела так же — внимательно, выжидающе, и Диаз на мгновение подумал, что, может, ему все это время врали. Может, у этих ебучих оборотней такой ритуал: замотать человека в шкуру, а потом сожрать его и, обмотавшись его кишками, танцевать под луной.  
Рассмеявшись, он встряхнул шкуру и накинул ее себе на плечи, мимолетно подумав, что ему придется сильно постараться, чтобы отстирать одежду от крови. Не удержавшись, он зажмурился.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Едва слышно скрипнул снег под босыми ногами.  
— Идем, — Волк легко коснулся пальцами его запястья. — Надо вернуться.  
— Если ты меня наебал, я затолкаю в твою лживую волчью жопу все консервы, что найду в шалаше, — пробормотал Диаз. Его начинало подташнивать от запаха крови, но он заставил себя пойти за Волком. Стая молча следовала за ним, все также держась плотным кольцом вокруг. Они молчали и дышали, казалось, в унисон своим шагам — ровно, сильно.   
Диаз нарушил молчание, когда морозная пустошь сменилась вырастающими из земли гребнями скал, а снег под ногами — сухой землей и камнями.   
— И что теперь?   
Волк обернулся к нему.  
— Ты проведешь в ней ночь.  
— А потом? Я изменюсь? Насколько сильно? Что со мной будет кроме того, что я смогу… делать вот это все?  
Эти вопросы казались Диазу самым нелепым из всего, что он когда-либо произносил.  
Как только они оказались в ущелье, плотное кольцо волчьей стаи распалось — и их отсутствие почему-то оставило после себя ощущение странной пустоты. Диаз передернул плечами под толстой, тяжелеющей с каждым шагом шкурой.  
— Ну?  
— Не торопи, — Волк сморщил нос. И продолжил — медленнее обычного, словно тщательно выбирая каждое слово. — Ты это ты, Джон Диаз. Нельзя менять тебя. Я не стал бы предлагать. Ты будешь собой. Просто как мы.   
Он шумно втянул в себя воздух и обеспокоено спросил:  
— Ты веришь мне?  
Диаз мог бы отшутиться или сказать что-то едкое. Вместо этого, протянув руку, он сжал покрытыми засохшей кровью пальцами предплечье Волка.  
— Да. А теперь я умоюсь и пойду, как ты говоришь, спать в этой хуйне. Чтобы завтра проснуться и обнаружить, что вы меня все-таки наебали. А раз так — готовь консервы.  
— Нельзя.  
— Запихивать тебе в жопу консервы? Найди тогда удобную палку.  
Лицо Волка исказилось в жутковатой гримасе, губы изогнулись, и Диаз только через пару мгновений осознал, что это — попытка улыбнуться.   
— Умываться нельзя. Кровь важна.  
— Блядь. Ладно. Как скажешь. Но палку все равно поищи.  
Отпустив его руку, Диаз развернулся и пошел в сторону своего шалаша. Умыться хотелось нестерпимо, а еще — сбросить с плеч тяжелую, пахнущую кровью и смертью шкуру. Но если уж попал к оборотням и поверил им — иди до конца.  
Забравшись в шалаш, Диаз рухнул на свою лежанку, пробормотав.  
— И будь, что будет…   
Он закрыл глаза.

***

Было тепло. За то время, что Диаз провел на Аляске, он привык к постоянному ощущению холода — стылого, проникающего сквозь одежду, напоминающего о себе даже в заполненных людьми помещениях.   
Но сейчас ему впервые за все время было действительно тепло.  
Не открывая глаз, он сонно шевельнулся. Пахло сухой землей. А еще сосновыми иглами, теплой шерстью, снегом и камнями, чистой проточной водой и еще совсем недавно бежавшим по заснеженным пустошам кроликом. Кролик пах свежим мясом и горячей кровью.  
Диаз резко распахнул глаза.  
Мир был наполнен оттенками серого и желтого, и казался настолько глубоким, будто стены тесного шалаша неожиданно раздвинулись в стороны. Шумно, словно до него было буквально два шага, журчал ручей.  
Переполненный ощущениями, Диаз попытался вскочить на ноги — но и те казались непослушными, а земляной пол шалаша все равно был слишком близок. Из горла вырвался паникующий скулеж. Мысли были спутанными, взять себя в руки никак не выходило, и единственной ясной мыслью было отчаянное: «я изменился».   
Он почти кубарем выкатился из шалаша. Но мир за пределами хрупких плетеных стен был еще громче, и ощущался еще острее и ярче.  
Диаз зажмурился, надеясь проснуться, замотал головой, а затем ощутил, как по его лицу прошелся теплый шершавый язык.   
Волк — а это был точно он, Диаз узнал его запах — молча вылизывал его, придвинувшись вплотную. Он пах шерстью, свежей кровью, холодной водой, снегом и еще чем-то — запахов было много, они были яркими, и Диаз заставил себя сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, чтобы снова не запаниковать.  
Он приоткрыл глаза.  
Большая морда — желтовато-серая, растерявшая всю яркость рыжих подпалин, была совсем близко.   
«Какая хуя? Какого хуя ты со мной сделал?»  
Но Диаз и сам знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
Он стоял на четырех лапах, ощущая, как прохладный ветер треплет его шкуру, и мир вокруг был наполнен миллионом новых звуков и запахов, и это было одновременно упоительно прекрасно и жутко.  
Волк, прекратив его вылизывать, ткнулся мокрым носом в ухо, а затем низко и взволнованно тявкнул и отступил на шаг назад. Рядом с ярко-черными углями кострища лежала тушка кролика.   
Диаз чуял, как пахнет под его еще теплой белой шкуркой мясо. Волк снова пихнул его носом — теперь уже в бок.  
«Я сейчас проснусь».  
Он сделал нетвердый шаг вперед.  
«И окажется, что это все — ебучая шутка. Или что я все это время валялся где-то в больнице и бредил».  
Легкий порыв ветра принес откуда-то из глубины долины запах других волков — сильный, резкий.  
«Или меня сейчас заживо жрут и все это — мои предсмертные видения».  
Не в силах больше ждать, пока все вокруг окажется действительно сном, Диаз вгрызся в теплую тушку, придерживая кролика одной рукой — нет, лапой, и с упоением разгрызая клыками белый мех, твердые мышцы и кости.   
Он проглотил кролика в два укуса и ткнулся инстинктивно носом в землю, ощущая, как она пропиталась кровью и одуряющим запахом мяса. Но над его ухом снова тихо тявкнули, и Диаз поднял голову.   
Волк отступил на шаг назад — Диаз знал, что он зовет его пойти с ним.  
«Куда? К другим? Я не хочу. Может, не надо?..»  
Но он шагнул следом, нетвердо, несмело — земля казалась скользкой, а лапы — непослушными, и Диаз недовольно зарычал. Тело будто бы горело изнутри, хотелось не ковылять, а бежать, ощущая под лапами свежий снег, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы не растянуться на камнях.  
Волк ждал, с каждым неуверенным шагом Диаза отходя на два своих назад.  
Это раздражало.  
«В жопу палку воткну. Точно воткну».  
Вместо слов из его пасти вырвалось хриплое рычание, и Волк шевельнул ушами. А потом распахнул пасть, вывалив язык.  
«Он смеется надо мной. Ведь если я так буду ковылять, то это скорее мне сунут в жопу палку. Пидорас лохматый. Ему смешно, блядь. Клянусь, если я стану человеком… нет, о чем это я — пиздец, конечно, я смогу превратиться обратно… Я найду самое толстое бревно и вставлю этому пидорасу в жопу».  
В лучшем мире злость и обида придали бы ему сил, но вместо этого Диаз, увлекшись фантазиями о том, как он расправится с Волком, отвлекся от контроля над непослушными лапами и потерял равновесие, растянувшись на камнях.   
Это было не больно, но теперь рычание Диаза стало глухим и отчаянно-злым.  
Волк перебрал лапами, словно хотел сделать шаг вперед, но не сдвинулся с места. Теперь он смотрел пристально и серьезно. И терпеливо ждал, наблюдая, как Диаз поднимается и неловко идет к нему, то и дело путаясь в лапах, словно щенок. Когда они поравнялись, он ткнулся прохладным носом Диазу в ухо.   
Дальше они шли медленно.  
И чем ближе они подходили к центру логова, тем ярче и сильнее становился запах других волков — Диаз чуял эту плотную, будто бы многоцветную мешанину запахов.   
Его ждали, но как он ни старался, ощутить злость и неприязнь не получалось.  
Приблизившись, Волк легонько ткнулся тяжелой головой ему в бок.   
«Я могу развернуться и убежать. Но куда? И как? Да и зачем. Обратно уже не вернуться. А что если меня обманули, и я навсегда останусь таким? Всегда буду жрать кроликов и срать костями. Никогда не встану на две ноги. Никогда не смогу…»  
Тычок в бок повторился, но теперь он сопровождался встревоженным и чуть нетерпеливым рычанием.  
Диаз недовольно заворчал — он понимал, что Волку не нравится, что он медлит, но…  
Сделать последний шаг навстречу стае оказалось тяжело.  
Очень тяжело.  
Но спустя мгновение Диаза окружили, и он ощутил, как его обнюхивают, тыкают носами в морду и бок, бодают головой и трутся о него боками, обступают со всех стороны и тявкают, порыкивают, удивленно и восторженно взвизгивают, зажимают в теплые и пахнущие мокрой шерстью объятия множества сильных тел.  
Сквозь толпу протолкался Волк и вновь прошелся шероховатым горячим языком по морде Диаза. А потом — чуть прикусил за ухо, довольно заворчал — и с удивлением прижал уши на мгновение, когда Диаз, одуревший от ощущений, запахов и звуков, облизал его морду в ответ.  
Это было странно.  
Это было непривычно.  
Это было правильно.   
Настолько, что Диаз в какой-то момент забыл о своих страхах, позволив себе раствориться в окружающих ощущениях, звуках и прикосновениях. Он не заметил, кто припал на лапы первым, но стая вокруг начала опускаться на землю, утягивая его за собой и не разрывая теплого кольца вокруг. Диаз послушно лег на землю, окруженный волками — кто-то положил ему голову на спину, кто-то ткнулся мордой в морду, под его головой оказался чей-то загривок. Он слышал, как дышит стая — будто бы в одном ритме, в такт, и его собственное дыхание звучало также, и это приглушало последние остатки беспокойства, наполняло Диаза чувством безопасности и ощущения, что все, наконец-таки, стало как надо.  
Завороженный шумным волчьим дыханием, он закрыл глаза.  
А когда открыл, солнце уже стояло высоко, вокруг никого не было — только напротив лежал, положив морду на свои лапы, Волк. Заметив, что Диаз проснулся, он медленно поднялся и пошел вверх по ручью. Когда он наконец нагнал Волка, тот уже зашел в воду и внимательно смотрел на него.  
«Что происходит? Что-то случилось, пока я… мы… спали? Объясни?»  
Диаз прижал уши и встревоженно заворчал. Но Волк только повел головой из стороны в сторону, а потом начал выворачиваться из шкуры, выпрямляться, становясь на две ноги.  
— Иди сюда, Джон Диаз, — Волк отступил еще дальше в воду и вытянул руки вперед, подзывая его.   
Вода защекотала шерсть и Диаз на мгновение сунул в нее морду, жадно глотая. А потом приблизился к Волку — смотреть не него настолько снизу вверх было странно, и пахло от него одновременно чем-то непривычным и знакомым.  
— Ты смог, Джон Диаз. У тебя все получилось.  
Волк легонько прихватил его за загривок и притянул чуть ближе к себе. Мягко потрепал по ушам и запустил пальцы в шерсть, вычесывая, массируя и с усилием поглаживая.   
Диаз зажмурился и довольно заскулил.  
Он все еще ощущал, будто тело горит изнутри, и сон вместе со стаей лишь слегка ослабил это чувство. От прикосновений Волка было легче. Он зачерпывал ладонью воду, поливал его морду и спину, гладил по голове и трепал по загривку.  
— Твои руки, Джон Диаз. Вспомни их. И ноги. И лицо.  
Диазу пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы осознать смысл его слов. Он попытался представить себе зеркало — и свое отражение в нем: темную щетину, бледное лицо, шрам на щеке, падающие на лоб волосы. Свои руки — разбитые костяшки, узловатые пальцы и до раздражения небольшие ладони.  
В следующий момент ему показалось, что его кости начались трескаться — это было не больно, но Диаз ощутил, как с хрустом выпрямляется позвоночник, и сползает с мышц шкура, а шерсть покалывает кожу, втягиваясь сквозь нее.  
Колени подогнулись, и он с силой вцепился в предплечья Волка, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.  
— Блядь! — Голос звучал хриплым шепотом.   
Мир был многоцветным — отливали золотом на солнце спутанные волосы Волка, вниз по ручью виднелась яркими пятнами зелень, над головой нависало густо-синее небо, но одновременно с этим из мира пропали запахи и звуки.  
Диаз еще сильней сжал руки Волка, пытаясь успокоиться. Не пытаясь разомкнуть его пальцы, Волк присел в воду, утягивая Диаза за собой. И тихо проговорил:  
— Встал на две ноги и обратно очень давно. Не помню. Тебе тяжело?  
— Нет… Да. Не знаю. Я не понимаю, что чувствую, и это раздражает и злит.  
Волк чуть подался вперед, и его лицо оказалось слишком близко к лицу Диаза. Он сглотнул, осознал, что они оба полностью обнажены. И неожиданно проговорил.  
— Давай, блядь, обними меня.  
— Что?  
— Объятия. Людям это нужно в моменты пиздец тяжелых душевных переживаний. А я ведь еще человек, верно? — Его голос предательски дрогнул на последнем вопросе.   
Взгляд Волка продолжал оставаться недоуменным, и вздохнув, Диаз разжал пальцы на его предплечьях и перехватил за запястья. А потом завел чужие руки себе за спину.  
— Сожми. Но не сильно, блядь.   
Первое объятие Волка было таким же неловким, как первые шаги Диаза на четырех лапах. Он сжал руки и замер. А потом медленно проговорил.  
— Ты человек, Джон Диаз. Просто другой.   
Разрываясь между желанием напиться и заорать во весь голос, Диаз уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Он слышал мерный, спокойный ритм биения сердца под исполосованной шрамами кожей, чувствовал запах Волка — слабее, чем тот, что он ощущал в зверином облике, но куда ярче, чем до этого. Вода смыла кровь, и не было запаха шерсти, но Диаз теперь знал — он сможет различить Волка среди других, почувствует его.  
Он сглотнул и нервно сжал пальцы в кулак, ощутив и другое.   
Диаз никогда не стеснялся признаваться себе, что у него на кого-то стоит; но обычно это бывали женщины — и предпочитаемый типаж разнился в зависимости от того, сколько он успел до этого выпить. Или от настроения. Пару раз — бывало, да — у него вставал и на мужиков, но об этом он предпочитал не распространяться.  
Но на Волка встал так, что Диаз с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сгрести его прямо сейчас, завалить на прибрежные камни и заставить себе отдрочить.   
Почувствовал он что-то или нет, Диаз не знал — вид у Волка все еще был озадаченный, и объятия явно занимали его куда сильней, чем чужой стояк.  
Чуть отстранившись от Волка, он набрал в ладони воды и плеснул себе в лицо.   
— И что теперь?  
Этот вопрос должен был, наверное, звучать как-то иначе, но Диаз понадеялся, что Волк поймет его.  
— Ты научишься хорошо бегать. Понимать мир. Мы сходим на охоту.  
— Это я понимаю. А потом?  
— Ты хочешь уйти?  
Вопрос Волка застал Диаза врасплох.   
— Я... нет. Да? Блядь, не знаю. Просто не представляю, как я просижу всю жизнь жопой в снегу посреди ебаного нигде.  
— Ты можешь уйти, Джон Диаз.   
Волк произнес это привычно-мягким, спокойным голосом, но Диаз неожиданно почувствовал, что это не так. Он чуял чужую тревогу и беспокойство, а еще — неуверенность, и ему казалось, что сквозь очертания человеческого тела проступает волчий силуэт — и у этого волка прижаты уши и вздыблена шерсть на затылке.  
— Эй. Ты сам говорил, что у нас большой мир и что людьми быть интересно, а теперь хочешь, чтобы я отказался от него?  
Невидимый волк ощерился, а потом настоящий Волк — на его лице едва заметно проступило что-то, похожее на эмоции, но распознать их Диаз не смог — попытался вскочить на ноги.  
— Нет. Стой! — Диаз успел перехватить его запястье и дернул обратно в воду. — Стой. Я не хотел обидеть тебя.  
Он не был уверен, что к эмоциям Волка можно было применить это слово, но подобрать другого не мог.  
— Обидел? Это... я не знаю, как это.  
Волк опустил взгляд на руку Диаза, все еще крепко держащую его запястье.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Джон Диаз. Я могу многому у тебя научиться. Смогу увидеть большой мир и сделать жизнь стаи другой. Но ты хочешь уйти? Я не могу держать тебя. Но я буду...  
Все еще не поднимая глаз, он нахмурился.  
— Грустить? — Подсказал Диаз, ощущая, как под пальцами ровно бьется пульс.  
— Грусть? Да. Ты будешь важной рекой, которая исчезнет. Ничто не может сдержать реку. Нельзя ее сдерживать. Без нее можно жить, но я буду смотреть на место, где она была, и буду грустить.  
— Ого, — Волк озадаченно поднял на него глаза и Диаз пояснил. — Ты хорошо это сказал. И вообще треплешься теперь не хуже меня.   
— Я буду еще лучше. Если...  
— Если река никуда не съебет. Я пока не собираюсь. Просто пообещай не отгрызать мне ноги, когда я захочу заглянуть к людям в город и сожрать пару бургеров с пивом.   
Он ощутил, как шерсть невидимого зверя разглаживается и встают торчком уши, как замедляется биение сердца. Даже дыхание звучало иначе. Волк вновь изогнул губы в жутковатой гримасе — но теперь это было уже чуть больше похоже на улыбку.  
— Я могу с тобой?  
— Сожрать бургер? Вряд ли тебе понравится. Но ты сам сказал, ничто не может сдержать ебаную реку.   
Этот разговор — а еще странное, непривычное восприятие чужих эмоций — отвлек, и возбуждение пропало; осознав это, Диаз вздохнул с облегчением. И вновь спросил:  
— Что теперь? — Он уже хотел было сказать «твоя стая», но осекся. Не «твоя». «Их». Кажется. — Другие, кажется, приняли меня... Но я все еще не уверен, что стал для них охуенным бро.  
— Им нужно осознать. Дай им время.   
Волк поднялся, но на этот раз Диаз не стал его держать, и сам встал следом.  
— Идем. Ты плохо бегаешь и должен учиться.   
Уже выйдя на берег, он обернулся.  
— Встань на четыре лапы.  
Диаз нервно облизнул пересохшие губы. И задал самый идиотский вопрос:  
— Как? Чтобы стать человеком, ты сказал — я должен вспомнить свое лицо руки. Я вспомнил. Но тогда я себя не видел. Как мне…  
— Но чувствовал. — Пожав плечами, Волк сел на корточки и внимательно уставился на него. Потом потянул носом воздух. — Ты думаешь, что не сможешь. И еще что-то. Не знаю, что. Что случилось, Джон Диаз?  
Диаз мог бы огрызнуться, что его бесит манера Волка называть его полным именем; но после секундного размышления он понял, что его не бесит. Просто это было непривычно. Как и то, что Волк делал это абсолютно серьезно и без какого-либо контекста.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— У меня не выйдет.  
— Так не будет. Почему ты думаешь это?  
— Блядь, да просто знаю. У меня не выйдет — и ты наверняка будешь думать, какой я неумелый, и смеяться надо мной.  
Волк поскреб пальцами заросшую рыжеватой щетиной щеку; он все это время брился, неожиданно понял Диаз — пусть и неумело, но с того момента, как он оказался в логове стаи, он ни разу не видел Волка заросшим, как в их первую встречу на реке.  
— Я смеюсь над шутками, Джон Диаз. А ты не шутишь сейчас. Зачем мне смеяться?  
— Ладно, ладно.   
Диаз вновь облизнул кончиком языка губы. И попытался воскресить в памяти ощущения, которые он испытал, очнувшись в шалаше. Прикосновение ветра к шкуре, ощущение камней под лапами. Хруст костей кролика на зубах, привкус крови, ее медно-солоноватый запах, а еще прохладный запах воды и снега, звук журчащей по камням воды и далекие отзвуки птичьих криков.   
По телу прошла судорога; безболезненная, она выломала Диаза, заставила его съежиться, зажмуриться, но как бы крепко он ни пытался сомкнуть веки, он все равно видел — ощущал, как скрючиваются, втягиваясь в кисть, пальцы, как подламываются колени, а тонкая человеческая кожа расступается, чтобы выпустить из-под себя колкую шерсть — первые ее ростки выступают из обнаженного позвоночника и расползаются дальше по телу.  
— Вот так, — тихо проговорил Волк, когда Диаз припал в воде на передние лапы, встревоженно мотая головой.   
Когда первая волна паники — мир снова выцвел, но обрел тысячу звуков и запахов, схлынула, Диаз заставил себя замереть и дождался, пока озерцо, потревоженное его движениями, успокоится.   
Из отражения на него смотрел черный волк с настороженно прижатыми к голове ушами и вздыбленной шерстью.  
«Это я. Я — волк. Я стал оборотнем».  
Диаз ощутил подступающую вновь панику, и волк в отражении ощерился, сморщив нос и обнажив острые клыки.   
С берега раздался короткий, отрывистый лай. В нем не было слов, но Диаз понимал, что он значит.  
«Все в порядке. Успокойся. Иди сюда».  
Он с трудом заставил себя поднять голову. Волк ждал его, расслабленно расставив лапы и помахивая опущенным хвостом. Диаз сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один, а затем, выйдя на берег, встряхнулся всем телом от воды.  
Волк фыркнул, вновь махнул хвостом, а потом медленно пошел прочь от воды. То и дело он останавливаясь, оглядываясь на Диаза — тот послушно шел следом, неловко переставляя лапы, но в какой-то момент перестал это делать и ускорился.  
Он хотел, чтобы Диаз побежал за ним, но тот упрямо шел медленно — камни казались скользкими, а еще вокруг были волки — стая с любопытством поглядывала на него с камней, из одного из шалашей выглянула Неальфа — в облике человека, она держала в руке нож и порядком стершийся точильный камень, а следом за ней — еще один оборотень, тоже в виде человека. Он был заросшим, светловолосым и, кажется, немного похожим на Волка — в этом Диаз, сейчас воспринимающий мир совсем иначе, был не слишком уверен.  
За ними пытались увязаться щенки — те самые, погоня за которыми привела его к волчьей шкуре. Радостно повизгивая, они побежали за Диазом, тыкаясь мордами ему в бок, но Волк коротко рыкнул — «не трогайте, не сейчас» — и они, прижав уши, отстали.   
С каждым шагом лапы слушались все лучше, и в какой-то момент Диаз осознал, что бежит — ровно, быстро. Вот мелькнули последние шалаши, ущелье постепенно расступалось, камни припорошило снегом, прохладный ветер взъерошил шерсть, но холода Диаз не ощутил. Мир расстилался перед ним — огромный, прекрасный, наполненный новыми звуками и запахами.  
Резко остановившись, он сунул морду в снег — и это ощущалось совсем иначе. Снег был пушистым, а еще он пах — недавно по нему пробежал кролик, и Диаз чувствовал запах его теплой шкурки.  
Чихнув, он вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Волком. Тот стоял неподалеку, озадаченно вывалив язык. Серые бока вздымались и опадали от дыхания, из пасти валил пар.   
Будь они людьми, Диаз бы огрызнулся и посоветовал бы не пялиться, но сейчас ему было сложно сосредоточиться. Неужели так будет всегда, когда он зверь?.. Не додумав эту мысль, он снова тряхнул головой и сорвался с места, пробежав мимо Волка.   
Куда? Диаз не знал. Мир был огромным, и ему просто хотелось бежать, ощущая под лапами снег, а над головой — бесконечное небо.   
Что-то ощутимо толкнуло его в бок. Волк бежал рядом — и упрямо теснил Диаза куда-то в сторону — туда, где снежная равнина постепенно зарастала редкими деревьями. Возражать Диаз не стал, он все равно не понимал, в какой стороне осталось логово и как туда возвращаться, и доверился Волку.   
Огромный мир сузился до отдельных фрагментов — шумное волчье дыхание, биение крови в ушах, взлетающий из-под лап снег, кричащие над головой потревоженные птицы, запах мокрой шерсти.  
Они вбежали под тень сосен и помчались дальше, перепрыгивая через поваленные стволы и узкие овраги, оставленные ручьями. Впереди запахло большой водой. Не узким ручьем и не теплыми источниками, а рекой — широкой, ледяной, рычащей так, как не может рычать ничего живое.   
Диаз напрягся всем телом и вырвался вперед Волка — и первым вылетел на берег реки. Затормозил, загребая лапами скользкие камни, и наконец замер, тяжело дыша и во все глаза глядя на вздымающиеся к небу далекие горы.  
Он знал это место. Где-то здесь он сдался. Где-то здесь он в последний раз видел Оттуэя и Хенрика и ждал смерти.  
Волк остановился рядом, тяжело дыша.   
«Он специально привел меня сюда», — осознал Диаз. — «Чтобы я…»  
Додумать, что именно нужно было сделать по замыслу Волка, он не смог. Непонимание мешалось с горячкой после бега, и Диаз с силой ткнулся мордой в серый бок, зарычал — что-то кипело внутри него, требовало выхода, рвалось наружу утробным рычанием, и он сделал то, что делал всегда в таких ситуациях: кинулся вперед.   
Они покатились по камням. Над ухом Диаза клацнули клыки, морду обдало горячим дыханием. Он вывернулся из-под тяжелой лапы Волка, отскочил в сторону, припадая к земле и хрипло рыча. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, и Диаз ощущал, как вытягивается вверх и распушается хвост.   
Волк ощерился в ответ — и на этот раз прыгнул вперед первым. Они вновь сцепились, откатываясь все дальше от воды, к деревьям, между корней которых высились плотные сугробы.  
Несколько раз клыки Волка оказывались совсем рядом с мордой Диаза, но он не кусался — лишь слегка смыкал челюсти. В какой-то момент оказался сверху, повалив Диаза на бок, и наконец укусил — за ухо, заставив коротко взвизгнуть от резкой боли.   
И это неожиданно успокоило. Диаз замер, шумно дыша и глядя на нависшего над ним Волка. Тот продолжал скалиться, плотно прижав уши и распушив хвост.   
«Ты бросил вызов. И проиграл».  
Будь Диаз сейчас человеком, он бы пожал плечами. Он делал так всегда — огрызался на всех, даже тех, кто наверняка был сильней него. Вступал в драку. И проигрывал. И так раз за разом.  
Так было с Оттуэем, так случилось и с Волком.  
Тот склонился еще ниже и медленно, не переставая скалиться, обнюхал Диаза. Он ощерился в ответ, но с места не сдвинулся, не шевельнулся — человеческие эмоции мешались с волчьими ощущениями, адреналин от драки наслаивался на инстинкт, кричащий — вот вожак, вот альфа, он победил тебя, а ты проиграл.  
Но Волк не был вожаком Диаза. Зато он был — там, под взъерошенной серой шкурой — рыжим длиннолицым мужиком, чуть косящим на один глаз, с тихим мягким голосом. Мужиком, который возбуждал Диаза.   
Рычание Волка стихло. Вместо этого он ткнулся носом в ухо Диаза, громко фыркнул, вновь чуть прикусил его, а потом неожиданно навалился сверху, обнимая передними лапами и снова прикусывая, но теперь уже за загривок.  
От него пахло горячей шерстью, погоней, немного — кровью из ссадин под густой шерстью, а еще — нетерпением и возбуждением. Звериным, диким, но еще — где-то там, в глубине, человеческим.   
«Не выебал я, так выебут меня».  
Поведя ушами, Диаз припал на передние лапы и тихо зарычал — но уже не угрожающе, а чуть встревоженно и нетерпеливо, и замёл хвостом, подставляясь Волку поудобнее.  
Он боялся — где-то в глубине души, что это будет больно. Но больно не было. Был странно и непривычно — слишком много запахов, слишком много новых ощущений. Вот он припадает животом на снег, и Волк наваливается сверху, горячий и тяжелый — не особо тяжелеt Диаза, но сейчас почему-то ощущается иначе. Вот острые зубы вновь смыкаются на загривке, лапы сжимают бока, над ухом раздается поскуливание — довольное и самую капельку встревоженное, и Диаз рычит в ответ, перебирает лапами, все глубже закапываясь в снег и утягивая Волка за собой.   
Это не было похоже на человеческий секс — никаких слов, только отрывистое рычание и скулеж, фырканье и взвизгивание, никакой заботы о том, чтобы партнеру было хорошо — Диаз в какой-то момент извернулся и цапнул Волка за лапу, ощутимо, хоть и не до крови.   
И когда все закончилось — через пять минут? десять? время для зверей шло как-то совсем иначе — они еще долго лежали, почти закопавшись в сугроб, и Волк продолжал вжимать Диаза в снег, тихо пофыркивая ему на ухо.   
Он был вожаком — и он доказал это, подмяв под себя осмелившегося бросить ему вызов.  
И это, пожалуй, было единственное, что Диазу во всем этом не понравилось.   
Тихо рыкнув, он пихнул задней лапой Волка и поднялся, отряхиваясь от снега и не обращая внимания на вопросительное поскуливание.   
Драться он уже не хотел. Волк, встав на лапы следом, попытался ткнуться носом в морду Диаза, но тот ощерился в ответ, и он просто пошел рядом. А потом, когда Диаз ускорил шаг, побежал, не отставая и не обгоняя, но показывая путь обратно в логово. Всю дорогу Диаз молчал, и пробежал сквозь ущелье, не обращая внимание на других, а потом влетел в озерце у своего шалаша и долго сидел в воде, вздыбив мокрую шерсть.  
Когда он выбрался на берег, Волка не было видно, и Диаз встряхнувшись, спрятался в шалаше.  
Шкура слезала с него долго. Диазу казалось, что в какой-то момент он начал орать от досады, но из горла вырывался лишь хриплый сип. Он то и дело замирал на земле, перебирая скрюченными то ли лапами, то ли руками, и зло наблюдая, как отваливается с кожи целыми клоками шерсть, и тут же снова лезет наружу, прорываясь черной щетиной сквозь кожу. И когда все закончилось, Диаз кое как натянул на себя одежду, а потом трясущимися руками откопал на дне рюкзака последнюю крохотную бутылку «Джека». И опрокинул ее в себя залпом. В нос ударил резкий запах алкоголя, такой сильный, что заныла переносица.  
— Ебаные волки, — Диаз зло растер ладонями небритые щеки и помотал головой. Теперь он понимал, почему Волку так не нравился «Джек». — Ебаное все.  
«Ебаный я».

***

Он услышал, даже скорее почувствовал загривком тихие шаги. И огрызнулся, не отрывая взгляда от воды; в шалаше Диаз просидел в шалаше весь короткий зимний день, и выбрался наружу лишь когда тусклое вечернее солнце почти закатилось за высокие стены ущелья.  
— Что?  
Но запах, донесшийся до него вместе с порывом ветра, не был запахом Волка.   
Диаз резко обернулся. Неальфа сидела на корточках, держа в руках какую-то мокрую, грязную тряпку.   
— А. Блядь. Привет?  
Неальфа тряхнула головой, отчего по обнаженным плечам рассыпались спутанные темные волосы. Только сейчас Диаз смог рассмотреть ее глаза — ярко-голубые, с темной каймой вокруг огромной радужки. Не человеческие. Звериные.   
Она протянула ему тряпку, и Диаз молча взял ее и повертел в руках. А потом сглотнул сухой, горький ком, опознав в ней шапку Хенрика.  
— Где ты ее нашла?  
— Ручей. Далеко, — он впервые услышал ее голос: низкий, хриплый. — Только ее.  
Диаз кивнул. Он и до этого знал — Хенрик мертв, наверняка мертв, а теперь-то…  
— Может, он просто ее потерял, а? Проебал где-то и шел дальше без шапки.  
Неальфа склонила голову набок, а потом нахмурилась, слегка сморщив нос. Еще недавно Диаз бы подумал, что ей что-то не понравилось в его словах, но сейчас он чувствовал — Неальфа чует его грусть, и ей грустно вместе с ним, хоть погибший Хенрик и был для нее чем-то посторонним, как дерево в лесу или камень на берегу реки.  
Скривившись, он невнятно пробормотал:  
— Спасибо.  
Спустившись ближе к воде, Диаз опустил в нее шапку, пытаясь смыть с шерсти налипшую грязь. А когда он поднял голову, Неальфа уже исчезла.  
Уложив шапку на один из высоких камней, он вернулся в шалаш и растянулся на сосновых ветках. Он злился — и на себя, не сумевшего справиться с ситуацией, и на Волка, который оказался… волком.  
— Что за хуйня, ну что за ебаная хуйня?   
Прикрыв лицо ладонями, Диаз замер; думать о своих ошибках и о том, как все стало сложно, глупо и нелепо, он не хотел, и теперь лежал, вслушиваясь в мир за пределами хрупких стенок шалаша. Вот высоко и звонко залаяли волчата — интересно, как они выглядят людьми? если вообще умеют превращаться. Хрипло и недовольно закричала какая-то птица — ворона, может? Ветер донес до Диаза холодный и водянистой рыбьей крови — кто-то из стаи вернулся с добычей. Тихо застучали, осыпаясь с вершин скал, мелкие камни. Где-то вдалеке проухала сова.  
— Джон Диаз.  
Имя выдернуло его из полузабытья, наполненного звуками мира.   
— Джон Диаз, — повторил тихий голос. Это был не Волк.   
Резко сев, Диаз выглянул из шалаша. Уже стемнело, но звезды и покачивающаяся над тучами полная луна заливали все тусклым серебристым светом, и в нем Диаз видел куда больше привычного.  
Неальфа поманила его рукой, и он, озадаченно сощурившись, пошел следом — и только тогда пришло осознание двух вещей.  
Первое — колено больше не болело. Второе — ботинки остались в шалаше, но идти босиком по камням и холодной ночной земле оказалось приятно.   
— Эй, куда мы идем?  
Неальфа не ответила и вместо привычной дороги — вдоль ручья к выходу из ущелья, начала карабкаться по одной из скал вверх, умело хватаясь за едва видимые выступы и ловко подтягиваясь на руках. Выругавшись, Диаз полез за ней — спрашивать смысла не было, это он понял, и поэтому сосредоточился на камнях под своими пальцами — некоторые предательски шатались, но все же он вскарабкался на гребень скалы. Неальфа ждала его и повела дальше — по гребню, а потом — вниз, к темнеющей гуще леса.  
Когда его босые ноги коснулись снега, Диаз инстинктивно напрягся, но ощущения холода не было. Неальфа стояла рядом — обнаженная, залитая серебристый лунным светом, пробивающимся сквозь сосны, и Диаз прерывисто вздохнул.  
— Мы ведь не на свидание пришли? — С усмешкой поинтересовался он.  
— Свидание? — Она повела головой. — Нет. Идем.  
Они двинулись сквозь лес и где-то впереди зашумела вода.   
У ручья — полноводного, глубокого, зло облизывающего обледенелые камни, его ждали остальные. Не вся стая. Волк — и еще несколько взрослых зверей. Когда Неальфа и Диаз приблизились, они расступились.   
Ледяная вода и морозы не дали телу Хенрика сгнить, и он выглядел… почти нормальным.  
Диаз на негнущихся ногах сделал шаг вперед.   
— Вы тут нашли шапку, да? — Сипло выдавил он, ощущая, как перехватывает сухим спазмом горло.   
— Да. Искали еще.   
Остановившись у самого тела, Диаз заставил себя присесть на корточки.   
— Что страшнее — чтобы тебя сожрали заживо или утонуть?   
Ему никто не ответил; но Диаз и не ждал этого. Он поднял на Неальфу глаза.  
— Что вы делаете со своими мертвецами?   
На Волка он старался не смотреть.  
— Оставляем, — она говорила медленно, немного невнятно. — Миру. Птицам. Он?..  
— Нет. Хенрик… Пит не заслужил, чтобы его склевали птицы или сожрала какая-то хуйня. Его нужно похоронить.  
Неальфа помогла ему втащить грязное, мокрое и тяжелое тело вверх по склону, и когда они уложили Хенрика на землю, она вылиняла из человеческой кожи, встав на четыре лапы и встряхнувшись.   
Диаз стоял босиком среди ночного леса в окружении волков над телом своего друга — и не знал, что чувствует.  
— Земля хуево копаться будет, — стараясь ни о чем не думать, он присел на корточки и раздвинул ладонью снег. — Промерзшая.  
Щеку защекотало горячее звериное дыхание. Волк — а это был он, вот мелькнули в лунном свете рыжеватые подпалины — продвинулся к нему, а потом принялся царапать лапами схваченную морозом землю. Неальфа и два других волка приблизились и, помедлив, последовали примеру своего вожака. Диаз же отступил на пару шагов назад. Он мог тоже превратиться, но…  
Другом Пита Хенрика был человек Джон Диаз. Не волк.   
Тишину ночного леса нарушало лишь шумное волчье дыхание и скрежет когтей по комьям замерзшей земли. В какой-то момент, когда яма стала глубже, Диаз спрыгнул в нее и принялся загребать землю ладонями.   
Остановился он лишь когда могила оказалась ему по пояс. Следом замерли и волки.  
— Этого хватит… я думаю.   
Опускал Хенрика в могилу Диаз сам; волки стояли у него за спиной, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия, и шевельнулись лишь когда он принялся закидывать тело землей.  
— Поставить бы памятный камень какой… или другую хуйню. Только вот кому это надо? Не мне уж точно. И не ему. Ему уже вообще плевать.  
Диаз потер вспотевший лоб грязной ладонью.   
— Бывай, Пит. Пусть… — он осекся, осознав, что из головы вылетели слова заупокойной молитвы. — Блядь.  
Он тяжело опустился в снег.  
— Не знаю, что говорить. Прости, Пит. Не будет никакой молитвы по твою душу.  
К его спине привалилось теплое мохнатое тело. Вздохнув, Диаз привалился к боку Волка. И вздрогнул, когда тот завыл. Пронзительный и низкий, вой пробирался под одежду и оседал мурашками на коже, и отзывался щекоткой где-то в горле. Второй завыла Неальфа, а затем к ней присоединились и остальные.  
Диаз откинул голову на загривок Волка, глядя в бездонное ночное небо. Он слышал в вое грусть — по ушедшей жизни, которую забрала река, пусть даже волки и не знали хозяина этой жизни, но Хенрик был частью этого мира, и они все равно грустили по нему.  
«Спи спокойно в этом снегу».  
В логово они вернулись с рассветом. Вместе с солнцем пришло и ощущение голода — холодное, остро впивающееся в живот. Последним, что ел Диаз, был кролик — тот самый, что принес ему Волк прошлым утром.  
Ему предстоит теперь учиться охотиться, как и остальным? Мчаться за добычей на четырех лапах? Или можно пока подъедать запасы консервов из шалаша Волка, пока те не кончатся? А что потом?  
Диаз тряхнул головой и яростно потер руки мелким песком — под ногти забилась могильная грязь, которая никак не хотелось вымываться. Когда руки — покрасневшие и поцарапанные — показались ему достаточно чистыми, он поднялся на ноги и направился к центру логова.  
Но Волка нигде не было. Ушел на охоту? Занят своими делами, никак не связанными с Джоном Диазом?  
Поведя головой из стороны в сторону, Диаз шумно втянул носом воздух. А потом направился в сторону скал — он уже понял, что все они изрезаны малозаметными тропинками, которые кое-где выглядели как просто удобное расположение камней. И по одной из таких и вел его с трудом различимый — может, Диазу он и вовсе кажется? — знакомый запах. Этот скалистый гребень, ведущий наверх, густо зарос низким кустарником, припорошенным снегом. Диаз остановился, переводя дыхание, а потом заметил где-то у внешнего, обращенного к лесу, края скалы яркое пятно.  
— Джон Диаз.  
— Ага. Это я.   
Он сел за спиной у Волка, чуть подальше от края скалы.  
— Спасибо, что… помог с могилой. И остальным.   
Не оборачиваясь, Волк кивнул. Он сидел на холодных камнях, чуть ссутулившись и подтянув одно колено к груди.  
— Я думал, вы предпочитаете ничего не делать в виде волков, — хмыкнул Диаз, решив говорить о чем угодно кроме того, о чем действительно стоило.  
— Я делаю, — Волк обернулся через плечо. Спутанные волосы падали на глаза, и Диаз, мысленно пожав плечами, убрал в сторону пару широких прядей, заправив их за уши.  
— И что?  
— Думаю. Человеком думать проще. Мир не отвлекает и голова ясная, — Волк продолжал пристально смотреть на него.  
«Он встревожен», — вдруг понял Диаз, вновь разглядев-почувствовав невидимого зверя, нервно скалящегося с лица Волка. Он отвел взгляд в сторону — и зацепился глазами за свои босые ноги. Грязные, исцарапанные о скалы в процессе подъема, но абсолютно незамерзшие.  
— Я теперь не чувствую холода. Это… странно. Бегаешь босиком по снегу так, будто ты на пляже в ебаной Санта-Монике.  
— Там хорошо?  
— В Санта-Монике? — Диаз задумался. — Там огромный пляж, пальмы, аттракционы, много людей и дешевой дури.  
Волк чуть нахмурился, и Диаз вздохнул, осознав, что эти слова для него — пустой звук.  
— Просто по-другому.   
Кивнув, Волк отвернулся. И тихо проговорил:  
— Холод больше не враг тебе. Это правильно. Волки не мерзнут.  
Глядя ему в спину, Диаз кивнул — и осознал: ему больше не холодно не только снаружи, но и внутри. Не было этого стылого ощущения, свившего себе гнездо где-то в его кишках, не было мрака, который Диаз тщетно пытался залить алкоголем все эти годы в Анкоридже и на буровых базах.  
— Когда ты уйдешь, Джон Диаз?  
— Подожди… что?  
— Ты зол из-за нашей близости, — голос Волка звучал ровно, но Диаз чувствовал его напряжение, и ему казалось, что протяни он руку к обнаженной спине, почувствует вставшую дыбом шерсть.  
Но под пальцами оказалась лишь теплая человеческая кожа, перечерченная полосами шрамов.   
— Я был пиздец как зол, это правда.  
— Тебе не понравилось.  
Волк сидел, низко опустив голову, и Диаз с нажимом провел пальцами по выступающим у основания шеи позвонкам.  
— А вот это — неправда.   
Он крепче придавил ладонью шею, не давая Волку поднять голову. Тот тяжело и прерывисто выдохнул.  
— Я зол, что ты пытался доказать мне, что ты типа сильнее. Что ты ебаный вожак и альфа, а я должен тебе подчиняться.  
Под рукой он ощущал напряженные мышцы и в ответ сжал пальцы на теплом загривке.  
— Ты сам говорил, что я — человек, и что я не стану волком. Вот почему я зол — ты пытался меня подчинить. А не потому, что мы, блядь, потрахались.  
Он резко убрал ладонь с шеи Волка, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, подался вперед и уложил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Это-то мне понравилось. Когда уйду? Ну, когда придется пополнять запасы консервов, например. Или я просто пойму, что сил нет, как скучаю по «Джеку». Хотя теперь он пахнет для меня так, что с ног сшибает. Тебе, кстати, придется пойти со мной, потому что хуй я найду дорогу на станцию. И обратно.  
Волк, все еще молчащий, попытался выпрямиться, и они оказались сидящими вплотную друг к другу. Поразмыслив, Диаз обхватил его руками за талию — и это ему тоже понравилось.  
— А еще я не был готов, что ты… мы… блядь. Что меня выебет волк. Когда я буду волком. Я привык немного иначе, знаешь? Когда у меня, вроде как, есть руки и все-такое. Как это делают люди.  
Он почувствовал, как Волк вздохнул под его руками.  
— Я не знаю. Не знаю, как это делают люди.   
Диаз подался назад, и Волк слегка повернул голову следом за его движением: так, что теперь было видно яркую полосу шрама, пересекающую челюсть, заросшую рыжей щетиной.  
— Люди делают это по-разному. Некоторые — как ты привык. Последний раз, еще на станции, я трахался в сортире бара, и не сказать, что это было худшее место для секса в моей жизни. Иди сюда.  
Он снова сел позади Волка, но теперь устроил ноги по обе стороны от его бедер. И вновь обнял за талию, ощущая под ладонями напряженные мышцы.  
— Почему ты не делал это с другими? С теми, кто тоже, как ты, умеет превращаться?  
— У меня была пара. Она не могла в человека.  
— А потом?  
Ему не нужно было видеть лицо Волка, чтобы почувствовать его недоумение — и непонимание, почему вообще мог быть задать такой вопрос.  
Вздохнув, Диаз склонился к его плечу и слегка прикусил кожу на сгибе шеи, одновременно поведя руками вниз.  
Руками, которыми еще пару часов назад он закапывал холодное тело своего друга в промерзшую землю — и которыми сейчас собирался отдрочить здоровенному небритому мужику, чье дыхание — да, Диаз теперь слышал это очень четко — стало чуть прерывистым.  
«Ты омерзителен, Джон Диаз».   
«Я знаю», — ответил он сам себе и чуть сильней прикусил Волка за плечо.   
Если так подумать, мужское тело не слишком отличалось от женского — та же чувствительная и тонкая кожа (даже у оборотня) на внутренней стороне бедра и внизу живота, тот же бьющийся на шее все быстрее и быстрее пульс. Аккуратно прихватив полувставший член, Диаз повел по нему ладонью — и не удержался от смешка, услышав хриплый голос Волка:  
— Так делают люди?  
— Да. Но не все. Блядь, это… сложно, ладно? Потом объясню. А теперь не мешай.   
Вторую руку Диаз вернул ему на живот, прочертил наощупь все линии шрамов, до которых смог дотянуться, и повел ладонь вверх, к груди. А потом положил ладонь на горло Волку, ощутив, как чуть дернулся кадык, когда тот сглотнул.  
Сидеть на голых камнях было не слишком удобно. Диазу, хоть он и был одет, уж точно. Но Волк даже не пытался сменить позу, только придвинулся еще ближе — так, что стояк Диаза уперся ему в крестец, и чуть шире раздвинул ноги.  
— Стая нас наверняка услышит, — вытянув шею, Диаз дотянулся губами до уха Волка. — Тебе никто потом не бросит вызов? Вдруг вожакам так нельзя.  
— Нельзя, когда на четырех лапах. Когда человек — не важно.  
— Заебись, — Диаз чуть сильней сжал ладонь на стремительно твердеющем члене, заставив Волка коротко зарычать сквозь зубы.   
Человеческие облик был, кажется, для оборотней лишь инструментом — удобные руки, ясная голова. Но что там говорил Волк про то, что хотел учиться у Диаза новому? Пусть учится и этому.  
С самим собой Диаз никогда особо не церемонился — быстрый передерг на плохое порно по кабельному или в душе был не самой плохой разрядкой.  
С Волком же хотелось быть аккуратней и внимательнее, что ли?  
Он уткнулся лицом в спутанные рыжеватые пряди — они пахли сосновыми иглами, снегом, звериной шерстью, шумно выдохнул в затылок Волку и сдвинул руку, лежащую на горле, чуть выше — так, что теперь он мог дотянуться пальцами до шрама на челюсти.  
— Как ты его получил?  
На ответ он не рассчитывал; Волк дышал прерывисто, хрипло, и одной рукой вцепился в колено Диаза, а второй — в острый выступ ближайшего камня. Но все же он смог выдавить из себя рычащее:  
— Дрался за стаю.  
Теперь пришел черед Диазу ничего не говорить — слишком много вопросов у него было и слишком неподходящим было для них время.   
Он скользил рукой по члену Волка все быстрей, а второй рукой поглаживал шею, а потом — плечи и бока, натыкаясь пальцами на новые и новые линии шрамов. В какой-то момент Волк по-звериному заскулил и неожиданно дернулся, рывком развернувшись к Диазу и повалив его на спиной на камни. Между лопаток больно впился острой гранью какой-то мелкий камешек, заныл ушибленный локоть, а Волк навис сверху, опираясь руками о землю по обе стороны от его плеч.  
— Да какого хрена, — Диаз глянул раздраженно, но взгляд у Волка был расфокусированный, мутный. — Сядь. Блядь, не, не так… Иди сюда.  
Он приподнялся и затащил — «Какого хуя ты такой высокий» — Волка к себе на колени, заставив его сесть верхом. Было неудобно — им обоим, но Волк смотрел ошалело и сразу вцепился в плечи Диаза так, что тому на мгновение показалось, что сейчас хрустнут ключицы.  
— Так и сиди.  
Расстегивать штаны было неудобно, и Диаз раздраженно выругался. А потом — еще раз, но уже от удовольствия, когда все же справился с молнией, чуть приспустил штаны — и обхватил рукой уже оба члена, проходясь ладонью вверх и вниз, сжимая крепко, уже не особо заботясь о том, чтобы быть аккуратным и неторопливым.  
Тихий звук, который Волк издал ему на ухо, не был похож на человеческий, но это был звук удовольствия, Диаз точно знал это. Он чувствовал биение чужого сердца, слышал солоноватый запах пота и разгоряченной кожи — и эти ощущения были яркими, острыми, очень четкими. По всему телу разливалось горячее покалывание, от возбуждения сводило поясницу.  
Рот наполнился слюной, и Диаз судорожно сглотнул, осознав, насколько сильно ему хочется сейчас впиться зубами в плечо Волка, туда, ближе к шее, где уже почти сошла метка от его предыдущего укуса.  
Вместо этого он только ускорил движение ладони, а второй рукой скользнул по мокрой от пота спине Волка, прижимая его ближе к себе.   
Тот снова заскулил, а затем сам Диаз сорвался на прерывистое рычание, ощутив, как на кончике его уха сжимаются зубы — пусть и не острые, но укус был ощутимым. Следующий пришелся в шею — и этого хватило, чтобы по телу прошла горячая, сводящая все мышцы, судорога. Не удержавшись, Диаз все же впился зубами в плечо Волка и крепко зажмурился, ощущая, как тот мелко вздрагивает у него в объятиях. Зажатая между их телами ладонь была липкой.  
Уткнувшись лбом в горячее плечо, Диаз замер, восстанавливая дыхание. И нехотя поднял голову, услышав свое имя.  
— Что?  
— Это всегда так у людей?  
— Не всегда. Бывает иначе.  
Обычно после секса Диаза тянуло выпить; сейчас он тоже подумал про выпивку — и осознал, что ему совсем этого не хочется.   
Это был странно.  
Непривычно.  
И, наверное, правильно.  
Хмыкнув, он запустил ладонь в спутанные волосы Волка.  
— И нас будет дохуя времени научиться всему друг у друга. И этому — тоже. 

***

В бар «Мондероза» кроме местных из Ненана часто заглядывали дальнобойщики и туристы: бар располагался на хайвее, ведущем от Анкориджа на север, в Файрбэнкс, и одни лица тут постоянно сменяли другие.  
Открывался бар в десять утра, но обычно до обеда было тихо — особенно в непогоду, и когда дверь скрипнула, впуская вместе с сентябрьским стылым ветром первых посетителей, вышедшая в смену после выходных Кэрри оживилась.  
Их было двое: небритые, в теплых, потрепанных и изрядно промокших парках, с рюкзаками. Обычные туристы или рабочие. Тот, что пониже, в натянутой на самые брови вязаной шапке, широко заулыбался и сразу, не пройдя и двух шагов от двери, ткнул пальцем в бутылку «Джека» на полке:  
— Мне двойной.  
Зрению этого мужика Кэрри могла только позавидовать. Обернувшись на своего приятеля — долговязого, с рыжеватыми отросшими волосами и чуть ошарашенным выражением лица (первый раз на Аляске небось был), он хмыкнул и вновь глянул на Кэрри.  
— А этому воды. И два бургера. Самых, блядь, больших, что у вас есть.  
На мгновение Кэрри показалось, что в баре запахло мокрой собачьей шерстью. Тряхнув головой, она отогнала наваждение и перевела взгляд на посетителей.  
— И двойную фри?  
Они переглянулись. Улыбка у долговязого была какой-то странной — кривоватой, и вместе с этим он чуть сморщил нос. Но голос у него оказался мягким, негромким.  
— И двойную фри.


End file.
